jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kolejny fan JWS/Dalsze przygody Przybysza
Ogłoszenia parafialne! 1. Wczoraj żem był na koncercie Cezika i jeżeli przypadkiem jest w twoim mieście, to natychmiast kupuj bilet. Facet jest chędożonym geniuszem. 2. Mały konkurs! '''Kto zgadnie skąd wziąłem imię dla Iana, dostaje dedyk przez… powiedzmy 10 rozdziałów (a co? Zaszaleję). Mała podpowiedź – w którymś z pierwszych rozdziałów pierwszego Przybysza, bohater wspomina coś o swym imieniu. Poza tym zerknijcie na mój profil, a będziecie mieli kolejną podpowiedź (ale najpierw znajdźcie ten rozdział). '''3. Jeżeli nie czytałeś pierwszej części przygód Iana i spółki, to natychmiast tam zajrzyj. Mówię poważnie. ŚMIERTELNIE POWAŻNIE! Koniec ogłoszeń! ' ' Prolog ,, Wspomnienia i możliwości są bardziej przerażające niż rzeczywistość.’’ H.P.Lovecraft - Znowu to samo – pomyślał zdenerwowany wojownik. Zdarzało mu się od czasu do czasu miewać koszmary. Dokładniej koszmar. Za każdym razem ten sam. Jednak tym razem był to świadomy sen. Jak zwykle znajdował się w dużej sali. Prawdopodobnie była to jakaś jaskinia, albo świątynia. Naprawdę trudno było wyczuć. Wokoło znajdowały się posągi, pochodnie i inne akcesoria urozmaicające wnętrze. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami chłopaka, nagle zrobiło się chłodno. W ogromnym pomieszczeniu pojawiła się mgła. I oto, tak jak za każdym razem, przed długowłosym pojawiła się postać. Była, jakkolwiek to dziwnie zabrzmi, zielona. Miała na sobie jakąś starą zbroję, a w rękach trzymała jeszcze starszy miecz oraz tarczę. Była przezroczysta. Zjawa. - Zaraz przemówi – dodał sobie w myślach otuchy chłopak. - Powinieneś być martwy – powiedział upiór. Z wyglądu przypominał przeciętnego trzydziestolatka. Po głosie natomiast można by wywnioskować, że był siwym starcem po przejściach. Umarli są dziwni. - Tylko ty przeżyłeś z całej tej wioski – kontynuował duch. – Tak nie powinno być. Wrócisz tu. Kiedyś tu wrócisz, a wtedy my dopełnimy twe przeznaczenie. *** - IAN! Chłopak natychmiast się przebudził. Rozejrzał się. Był w kolejnej nudnej gospodzie, na kolejnej nudnej wyspie. Wojownik przetarł oczy i spojrzał na faceta, który był na tyle bezczelny, że go obudził. - Czemu mnie budzisz tak wcześnie, człowieku? – zapytał z wyrzutem Ian. - Wcześnie? Chłopcze już po dziewiątej. - Tak, dziewiąta rano, to prawie że noc – pomyślał Ian, po czym dodał na głos. – Ale dlaczego mnie obudziłeś? - Jest robota. Te dwa słowa sprawiły, że chłopak poczuł nieodpartą potrzebę pójścia za mężczyzną, choćby na herbatkę do samego pana Rogatego, zajmującego się zawodowo smażeniem ludzi w kotłach. Zawsze jakieś zajęcie. - Co tym razem? – zapytał długowłosy, schodząc już po schodach. - Śmiertnik Zębacz – odrzekł towarzysz. – Na miejscu dowiesz się reszty. Chłopak rzucił do gospodarza coś, co przypominało wybełkotane ,,dzień dobry’’, i od razu ruszył do drzwi wyjściowych. - Może chociaż śniadanie? – zapytał karczmarz. Ian się odwrócił. - Gdyby smok wparował ci rano do chałupy, - powiedział wojownik – to raczej nie pytałby się czy jesz śniadanie, czy jeszcze śpisz, czy zabawiasz się ze swą żonką, tylko przeszedłby od razu do kwestii mordu. Służba nie drużba, przyjacielu! Po tej drobnej uwadze, wyszedł. *** Nawet kiedy zabił już smoka. I nawet wtedy, gdy odbierał nagrodę. I wreszcie kiedy odpływał na następną wyspę, to nadal nie mógł zrozumieć: Co do chędożonej nędzy oznacza ten sen? Próbował wiele razy rozwikłać tę zagadkę, ale nadal się mu to nie udawało. Aż do śmierci. Rozdział 1. Zgodnie z obietnicą – dedyk dla Trollki21. Ostatnie co pamiętał to wyspa Berserków. Po tym jak rozprawił się z Dagurem, zostali zaatakowani przez grupkę wikingów. Radzili sobie całkiem nieźle. Ale jeden przeciwnik zdążył zadać mu śmiertelny cios. Widział nad sobą płaczącą Heatherę i pozostałych. A później była tylko ciemność. *** Powoli się podniósł. Jakim cudem żył? Był w małej jaskini. Z początku myślał, że to znowu ten irytujący sen, ale ta jaskinia była o wiele mniejsza. Nie było żadnego wyjścia czy szpar, przez które przebijałoby się do środka światło słoneczne. Na szczęście ze ścian wystawały kryształy, dające światło, a w powietrzu latały świetliki. - Scena jak z jakiegoś marnego, taniego romansidła – pomyślał sceptycznie Ian. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Pod ścianą zauważył mały staw. Podszedł do niego. Natychmiast się odsunął. W wodzie widział odbicie rzeczywistego świata. Widział siebie. Martwego. Leżał w domku Gothi, a obok niego siedziała Heathera. Zrobiło mu się jej żal. Widział jak bardzo cierpi. - Nie no, musi być jakieś wyjście – pomyślał Ian. – Przecież nawet jeśli jestem już trupem, to tak chyba nie wygląda Walhalla. Nie miał pojęcia co robić. Nagle poczuł dziwne kłucie w głowie. Drobne kłucie bardzo szybko przerodziło się w nieznośny ból. Wojownik oparł się ręką o ścianę, ale po chwili już leżał na ziemi. Złapał się za głowę. - Co tu się dzieje?! – krzyknął Ian. I po chwili wszystko przysłoniła mgła. Wypowiedziane przed chwilą słowa odbiły się echem. Ból ustał. Podniósł się z ziemi. Ponownie był w miejscu z koszmaru. Tym razem nikogo nie było. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. - Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, gdyby ktoś łaskawie mi wyjaśnił gdzie jestem i co ja tu robię – powiedział głośno wojownik. - Wypełniasz tylko swoje przeznaczenie. Chłopak się odwrócił. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Przed nim stał kolejny duch. Był jednak zszokowany, gdyż był to duch Edmunda. Tego samego Edmunda, który wiele lat temu, na jego oczach zginął spalony przez Gronkla, gdy smoki napadły na wioskę. - Przecież ty nie żyjesz… - wydukał z siebie Ian. - Ty również – odparł bezceremonialnie jego przyjaciel. Wojownik chwilę się namyślał, po czym spytał: - Wiem, że powinienem cię teraz uściskać czy coś w tym stylu, ale co się tutaj dzieje? - Nie możesz jeszcze umrzeć – odpowiedział Edmund. – Jeszcze nie teraz. - Człowieku, ja już umarłem – uśmiechnął się lekko Ian. Zjawa pokiwała przecząco głową i powiedziała: - Musisz tam wrócić. Do swojego świata. Sposób na to jest prostszy niż myślisz. Nagle Ian znowu pojawił się w małej jaskini. Tym razem świetlików nie było, a kryształy zaczynały powoli przygasać. Owe pomieszczenie przyprawiało chłopaka o klaustrofobię. Podszedł do stawu. - I co? – zapytał siebie w myślach – Może jeszcze mam tam zanurkować. Robiło się coraz ciemniej. Nie uśmiechała mu się wizja pozostania w ciemnej jaskini. W stawie widział jak Heathera się do niego przytula. Konkretniej do jego zimnego ciała. Ale widział tę scenę coraz słabiej. Najwidoczniej cały świat go poganiał. - Raz kozie śmierć – pomyślał. Wziął głęboki wdech i wskoczył do wody. Rozdział 2. Dedyk ponownie dla Trollki21. Nie mógł wypłynąć. Jakaś dziwna siła ściągała go w dół. Nagle woda zniknęła. Została tylko wielka, czarna pustka. Ian spadał w dół z ogromną prędkością. - ! Zaboli - pomyślał chłopak. O dziwo jednak nie zabolało. Poczuł, że leży na czymś miękkim. Na łóżku?! Jeszcze przed chwilą spadał w pustce, a teraz leżał na wygodnym łożu. Czy to możliwe, że był z powrotem na Berk? - Nie, to bez sensu - powiedział ktoś obok niego. Doskonale znał ten głos. Bał się tego, co ujrzy. To mógł być tylko sen. Gdyby otworzył oczy, wszystko mogłoby zniknąć. Ostatecznie się przełamał. Podniósł powieki. Rzeczywiście, to była chata Gothi. A więc Berk. Ale nadal miał obawę, że to tylko bardzo piękny sen. Spojrzał w bok. Obok niego siedziała zapłakana dziewczyna z kruczymi włosami. Heathera. Miała zamknięte oczy. Nagle coś zaświtało wojownikowi w głowie. Przypomniała mu się pewna historia, jak to opowiadał dziewczynie o tym, że zamykanie oczu rozwiązuje wszystkie problemy i tego typu pierdoły. Rozsiadł się wygodnie i poczekał, aż dziewczyna go zobaczy. - To będzie świetne - pomyślał Ian. Heathera otworzyła oczy. Jakież było jej zdziwienie, gdy ujrzała przed sobą siedzącego z pokerową twarzą i żywego chłopaka. - Zastałem Jolkę? - zapytał poważnie wojownik. - Ale…aa..eeee - wydusiła z siebie dziewczyna. - Dobrze się pani czuje? - zapytał z lekkim uśmieszkiem na twarzy długowłosy. Niestety, owa pani zemdlała. Całe szczęście, wylądowała na miękkim dywanie. Chłopak wstał z łóżka. Podniósł z ziemi nieprzytomną Heatherę i położył ją tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą leżał, nie dając żadnych oznak życia. Usiadł wygodnie na krześle, na którym z kolei siedziała przed chwilą dziewczyna. - Skoro role się odwróciły, - szepnął do siebie wojownik - to teraz ja sobie poczekam. Niestety next dopiero we wtorek, ale postaram się o to, aby był długi (i hm... ciekawy. Z resztą sami zobaczycie). Rozdział 3. Prawie zapomniałem - dedyk dla Trollki21. Spojrzał w prawo. Stali tam Astrid, za nią Śledzik i Sączysmark. Zerknął w lewo - jak zwykle kłócące się między sobą bliźniaki. Szli bardzo powoli przez las. Wiedzieli, na co się piszą. W końcu mieli już po 20 lat. Nagle coś zaszeleściło w krzakach obok. Natychmiast stanęli w gotowości. Byli zdani tylko na siebie. Smoki niestety zachorowały i nie można było liczyć na ich pomoc. Musieli płynąć cały poranek łodzią, aby dostać się na tę wyspę. Mieli jednak pewność, że znajdą tu to, czego szukają. I wtedy z krzaków wyskoczył cel ich podróży. Laik w tej dziedzinie powiedziałby, że zaatakował go lew. Jednak na chwilę przed śmiercią zauważyłby czarne skrzydła na grzbiecie stwora. Legendy powiadały, że mantikory, czy też mantykory, posiadają głowę człowieka. Jeźdźcy przekonali się, że potwór miał zwyczajny łeb lwa z dużą gęstą grzywą. Teraz sztuką było wyjść z tego cało i móc komukolwiek o tym opowiedzieć. Zgodnie z planem szybko otoczyli zwierzę. Każdy miał przy sobie broń i tarczę, ale nie atakowali. Zamiast tego zaczęli uderzać bronią w tarcze tak, aby zdezorientować potwora. Jak na razie działało. Niestety potwór powoli szykował się na odgryzienie głowy Szpadce. - Teraz! - krzyknął Czkawka. Zanim mantikora zrozumiała, co się dzieje, z pobliskiej skały zeskoczył jakiś człowiek. Wylądował na jej grzbiecie. Już miał wbić swój miecz w kark potwora, gdy nagle ten zrzucił wojownika ze swych pleców. - Odsuńcie się, szybko! - krzyknął do swoich towarzyszy. Ci natychmiast się go posłuchali. Mantikora i mężczyzna stali naprzeciwko siebie. Zwierzę zmierzyło wzrokiem długowłosego wojownika. Zauważyło również sporych rozmiarów bliznę na jego twarzy, która nieco oszpecała okolice prawego oka. Mężczyzna, trywialnie mówiąc, olał wygląd poczwary. Bardziej interesowało go, gdzie można szybko wbić miecz tak, aby jak najszybciej zakończyć walkę bez ponoszenia większego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Mantikora skoczyła w jego stronę. Ten przeturlał się w bok i wyskoczył w górę, wykonując półobrót. Trafił przeciwnika idealnie w pysk. Potwór zaryczał przeraźliwie. Zamachnął się łapą, ale wojownik bez trudu to wyminął, po czym ciął lwo podobne monstrum w kark. Owy wybryk natury cały czas się trzymał na nogach, więc wojownik szybko stanął przed nim i wbił swe ostrze prosto w paszczę potwora. Ten chwilę się jeszcze porzucał i odszedł do Walhalli. Albo do jakiegoś innego miejsca, gdzie odchodzą takie ścierwa. - Nic wam nie jest? - zapytał wojownik. - Nie, ale następnym razem się pośpieszcie. To coś prawie zeżarło mi siostrę - odpowiedział Mieczyk. Ian spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. - A od kiedy przejmujesz się losem swojej siostry? - zapytał jednego z bliźniaków. Mieczyk już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale oczywiście zaczął się bić z siostrą. Nie mieli zamiaru dorastać. Długowłosy (Ian oczywiście, nie mylić z Mieczykiem) podszedł do martwej już mantikory. Schylił się i rozciął jej skórę. - I to tyle? - zapytał znudzony Sączysmark - po to tu tyle płynęliśmy. Dostał za to kuksańca od Astrid. - Gdyby nie to, nasze smoki mogłyby umrzeć, barani łbie - powiedziała lekko zdenerwowana wojowniczka. - Astrid, spokojnie - powiedział cicho Czkawka. Dziewczyna odwróciła się, po czym przyciągnęła ukochanego do siebie. Dała mu namiętnego całusa. - Przepraszam skarbie - szepnęła blondynka. - Po prostu jestem uczulona na idiotów. Tymczasem Śledzik oraz Ian skończyli napełnianie flakoników krwią mantikory, która miała im posłużyć jako lekarstwo na tajemniczą chorobę, na którą chorowały wszystkie smoki na Berk. Na szczęście nie było jeszcze za późno. Nie bójcie się! Next powinien dzisiaj jeszcze być. Rozdział 4. Dedyk dla… potrzymam was chwilę w niepewności… Trollki21. Płynęli z powrotem na Berk. Trzeba było jak najszybciej rozprowadzić lekarstwo na wyspie wśród smoków, aby wszystkie uratować. Czas naglił. Na szczęście już dopływali do Berk. Było południe. Ian się zamyślił. Wspominał, co tak właściwie wydarzyło się przez te cztery lata. - Niezłe było przebudzenie Heathery – pomyślał wojownik. *** Czekał już dziesięć minut. Powoli zaczynał się martwić, że dziewczynie coś się stało. Ulżyło mu, gdy kruczowłosa powoli się przebudzała. Znowu spojrzała na niego wielkimi oczyma. - Wspominałem już kiedyś, że mnie nie tak łatwo zabić? – zapytał niby od niechcenia Ian. Heathera przysunęła się na brzeg łóżka. Dotknęła twarzy chłopaka. - Jak to możliwe? – spytała z niedowierzaniem – Przecież przed chwilą byłeś martwy. Wojownik wzruszył ramionami i z uśmiechem dodał: - Zjawy, szwendanie się po świecie pozaziemskim… długa historia. Dziewczyna ze łzami szczęścia wtuliła się w ukochanego. - Bogowie! – krzyknęła ze szczęścia – Nie wiem jak to możliwe, ale dziękuję. Chwilę jeszcze porozmawiali. W pewnym momencie Ian wyjrzał przez pobliskie okno na wioskę. - Wiesz, myślę że miło by było, gdybyśmy powiadomili naszych przyjaciół o moim ,,zmartwychwstaniu’’. Pomógł wstać dziewczynie, po czym wyszli z chaty zielarki. Promienie słoneczne oślepiły chłopaka. Pierwszą osobą, jaką spotkali, był Śledzik. Zareagował dokładnie jak Heathera. Tak, zemdlał. *** - Potem powitania, radość, przyjęcie itp. itd. – pomyślał Ian. Tydzień po tym cudzie, Heathera musiała odpłynąć na swoją wyspę. Na szczęście często ich odwiedzała. Dwa lata temu, gdy skończyła osiemnaście lat, wprowadziła się do Berk na stałe. Z zamyślenia wyrwał Iana głos Czkawki: - Hej stary, już dopłynęliśmy. Rzeczywiście, byli już w porcie. Natychmiast udali się w stronę Twierdzy, gdzie czekała na nich Gothi. W ciągu godziny wywar był gotowy. Do wieczora wszystkie smoki otrzymały swoją dawkę i wyzdrowiały. Wikingowie odetchnęli z ulgą. Powoli robiło się już ciemno, więc każdy udał się do domu. Ian szedł w stronę chaty, która stała nieco na uboczu wioski. *** - Hej kochanie! – zawołał wojownik. Po chwili zza rogu wyłoniła się Heathera. - Nareszcie jesteś – szepnęła, po czym dała mu całusa w policzek. – Chodź, przygotowałam kolację. W spokoju jedli, jednocześnie rozmawiając. - A więc jak poszło? – zapytała kobieta. - Oj, długa hi… - Mamy czas – uśmiechnęła się przebiegle Heathera. Ian westchnął bezradnie. Nie miał serca, aby jej odmówić. Po kolei, przez najbliższy kwadrans, opowiadał jej ze szczegółami jak to ubili pewną poczwarę, celem uratowania smoków od paskudnej i przedwczesnej śmierci. Jego ukochana uwielbiała jak się tak wysilał. Może była trochę okrutna, bo mężczyzna był trochę zmęczony, ale przecież nikt nie jest doskonały. Po tych piętnastu jakże ciężkich minutach, skończyli jeść. Ian udał się na górę, aby się wykąpać. Wszedł do łazienki, zamknął za sobą drzwi, zdjął ubranie i niemalże natychmiast wskoczył, rozebrany do rosołu, do wanny napełnionej wodą. Będąc jeszcze w powietrzu pomyślał, że to bardzo miłe ze strony jego wybranki serca, że przyszykowała wodę wcześniej. Jednak kiedy już wleciał do owej wody, uświadomił sobie, że była ona najprawdopodobniej nalana DUŻO wcześniej. - O ! – krzyknął Ian. – Ależ ta woda jest zimna! Wykąpał się w trybie ekspresowym, a gdy wyskoczył z wanny, podbiegł szybko do pieca, które na szczęście również było w łazience, i w którym zapobiegawczo Heathera też napaliła. - No, od razu lepiej – skomentował wojownik. Po paru minutach, kiedy wyschły mu nawet włosy, nałożył szlafrok i zabrał ubranie. Zostawił je w sypialni i zszedł na dół. Uwaga! Jeżeli jesteś osobą nadwrażliwą lub nadal wierzysz, że dzieci biorą się z kapusty, to NATYCHMIAST zmień opowiadanie. W przeciwnym razie miłej lektury. Heathera akurat przebierała się w strój nocny. A przynajmniej taki miała zamiar, co Ian wywnioskował po tym, że paradowała w samej bieliźnie. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądała niesamowicie atrakcyjnie. Stała przy kominku, które było jedynym źródłem światła w pomieszczeniu. I dawało bardzo dużo ciepła. Długowłosy podszedł do narzeczonej, która szukała czegoś w szafie. Objął ją w talii. Obróciła się do niego, obdarzając słodkim uśmiechem. - Dlaczego krzyczałeś, skarbie? – zapytała jeszcze słodszym głosikiem. - Woda była trochę za zimna, ale da się znieść. Zarzuciła mu ręce za szyję. Wojownikowi zrobiło się dziwnie gorąco. Nie wiedział czy to przez komin, czy przez Heatherę. Powoli zbliżyli swe usta do siebie. Na początku lekki pocałunek, właściwie muśnięcie, które miało się wkrótce przerodzić w najpiękniejszy akt, do jakiego może dojść między zakochaną parą. I tak leciutkie styknięcie się warg, ewoluowało do pełnego namiętności pocałunku. Ian powoli zjechał rękoma po plecach ukochanej, zrzucając z niej część garderoby, która w zaistniałej sytuacji tylko przeszkadzała. Heathera z kolei uznała, że długowłosy będzie znacznie lepiej wyglądał bez swego szlafroku. Nagle stracili równowagę i upadli na ziemię. Na szczęście wylądowali na puszystej skórze wilka, która leżała po kominkiem. Chwilę się jeszcze tak po obściskiwali, po czym się obrócili, tak aby mężczyzna był na górze. Zaczął delikatnie całować szyję Heathery, jednocześnie wędrując ręką po jej talii. Bardzo jej pasowała taka kombinacja. I po chwili kobieta znów trzymała pozycję kontrolną. Ian zauważył w jej oczach pożądanie, jakiego nie widział jeszcze nigdy u jakiejkolwiek przedstawicielki płci pięknej. - Dobra kochanie, koniec tej gry wstępnej – powiedziała, patrząc na niego elektryzująco. I nagle cały świat przestał dla tej dwójki istnieć. Koniec barwnych opisów, świntuszki! Rozdział 5. Oczywiście dedyk dla Trollki21. Kiedy się przebudził, ujrzał sufit. Leżał na czymś miękkim. Jedyne co na początku pamiętał , to to, że minioną noc spędził dość … przyjemnie. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie po kolei wszystkie atrakcje, jakie umiliły mu czas kilka godzin wcześniej. Dopiero wtedy poczuł, że ktoś dotyka ręką jego piersi. I że ma przerzuconą nogę przez jego brzuch. I że ma ułożoną głowę na jego ramieniu. Spojrzał w bok. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami ujrzał tam słodko śpiącą Heatherę. Uśmiechnął się. Był lekko zaskoczony. Na co dzień spokojna i raczej cicha Heathera, tej nocy była, jeśli to odpowiednie słowo, dzika i przepełniona namiętnością. Momentami agresywnością przewyższała młodą Astrid. Nie chciała oczywiście mężczyźnie zrobić nic złego, i nie zrobiła, ale gdyby dla przykładu chciał na chwilę pójść w nocy do kuchni, aby się czegoś napić, prawdopodobnie zostałby siłą przykuty do ziemi przez ukochaną. Nic dziwnego. Tej nocy chciała mieć go przez cały czas. Tylko dla siebie. Tak jakby na tę noc czekała od chwili, kiedy poznała Iana. Z marzeń wyrwało chłopaka ziewnięcie Heathery. Obudziła się. Posłała mu najwspanialszy uśmiech, na jaki było ją stać. Przysunęła się do niego jeszcze bliżej i pocałowała w usta. Całowali się tak długo, aż zabrakło im tchu. - Dobra, - powiedział Ian - już czas iść do wioski. Ale Heathera znów przytuliła go tak, że nie mógł się podnieść. - A może jeszcze chwilę zostaniemy i powtórzymy tę noc? - zapytała rozmarzona. - Kochanie… - westchnął wojownik. Znowu zaczęła go całować. Jednak tym razem nie dał się omamić. - Naprawdę musimy już wstać. Heathera westchnęła lekko zawiedziona, po czym obydwoje wstali. Kobieta podeszła do szafy, poszukując czegoś, co mogłaby na siebie włożyć. Odwróciła się. Ian stał wpatrzony na nią jak na ósmy cud świata. Po chwili zrozumiała gdzie dokładnie spoglądał długowłosy. Pstryknęła mu palcami przed twarzą. - Gdzie się patrzysz?! - spytała, udając oburzoną jego zachowaniem. - Jakoś przez całą noc ci takie rzeczy nie przeszkadzały! - odpowiedział zszokowany - A ty gdzie się patrzysz?! Heathera natychmiast powróciła oczami na jego twarz. - Nigdzie - odrzekła niewinnie. Zaczęli się śmiać. Cóż, nikt nie jest doskonały. Kiedy skończyli już z tymi figlami, zjedli śniadanie, ubrali się i poszli w kierunku areny. *** Po paru minutach doszli wreszcie do miejsca zwanego Smoczą Akademią. Kiedyś na tej arenie zabijano smoki, ale że czasy się zmieniły, więc nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, aby zrobić z niej użytek. Przed Ianem i Heatherą na miejscu byli tylko Szpadka i Sączysmark. Co ciekawe … rozmawiali. Dokładnie, na spokojnie dyskutowali. W oczy rzucał się również fakt, iż mężczyzna stał bardzo blisko bliźniaczki i opierał rękę obok jej głowy. Zapowiadało się ciekawie. - Dobrze, że nie jestem singlem, bo chyba by mnie trafił szlag – pomyślał sobie długowłosy. - Cześć! – krzyknęli jednocześnie wojownik i jego ukochana. Flirtująca parka natychmiast od siebie odskoczyła jak oparzona. - O hej! – zaśmiała się lekko zawstydzona Szpadka. - Właśnie rozmawialiśmy o ostatnich odpałach Mieczyka – dodał zaczerwieniony wiking. - Spokojnie, nic nie widzieliśmy – uspokoił ich Ian. Odetchnęli z ulgą. Pogawędzili razem jeszcze chwilę, gdy dołączyli do nich Astrid, Czkawka i z tyłu kłócący się o coś Śledzik oraz Mieczyk. I oczywiście ich wierzchowce, które już zapomniały o zagrażającej jeszcze niedawno ich życiu chorobie. - Dzisiaj ćwiczymy walkę mieczem, toporem, sztyletem lub innymi narzędziami do czynienia krzywdy niemilcom – powiedział na szybko przyszły wódz wioski. Po tych słowach Czkawka poprowadził grupkę na środek areny, gdzie już rozstawiony był cały poligon przygotowany do ćwiczeń. Heathera usiadła na ławce. Zapatrzyła się na Iana. Lekko uśmiechnięta bujała w obłokach. Zauważyła to stojąca obok Astrid. Wojowniczka pomachała jej ręką przed oczami i spytała: - Czymże cię tak zauroczył Ian, że się tak w niego wpatrujesz? Kruczowłosa spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. - Astrid, a ty nie ćwiczysz? – spytała. - Boli mnie dzisiaj głowa. Poza tym potrafię walczyć i nie muszę tego nikomu udowadniać. No już, co się stało? Heathera chwilę myślała, po czym odrzekła: - Dopiero dzisiaj w nocy zrozumiałam jak bardzo kocham tego faceta. Blondynka zrobiła wielkie oczy. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że … ty i Ian … oj no wiesz o czym mówię. W odpowiedzi otrzymała od swej przyjaciółki niewinny uśmiech. Astrid przysiadła się obok i rozpromieniona powiedziała: - No to opowiadaj. Tylko ze szczegółami proszę. Zaśmiały się i zaczęły plotkować. Skończyły po godzinie. *** W między czasie wśród mężczyzn ten temat również był poruszony. Z tą różnicą, że ograniczyli się do 5-ciu sekund. - Hej Ian, co ty taki szczęśliwy? – spytał Sączysmark. - A nic … . Posłał przy tym wikingowi porozumiewawczy uśmiech. - Zaliczyłeś? - Tak. Koniec rozmowy. *** - Ale chyba mi nie wmówisz, że z Czkawką nie macie takich planów? – uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. - No wiesz, chcemy trochę poczekać – tłumaczyła się wojowniczka. – Czkawka sobie ubzdurał, że przed ślubem to NIE! Próbowałam go pare razy mniej lub bardziej subtelnymi sposobami przekonać do zmiany decyzji, ale jest uparty. Astrid westchnęła. - Czasami mam wrażenie, że on mnie już nie kocha, Heathera. - Co ty wygadujesz?! – skarciła wojowniczkę – Przecież Czkawka kocha cię chyba nawet bardziej niż Szczerbatka. Smok przerwał na chwilę zabawę z Wichurą Astrid, i usłyszawszy że o nim mowa, spojrzał na kobietę. - Spokojnie Szczerbek, rozmawiamy z Astrid o twoim jeźdźcu – odpowiedziała Heathera. Nocna Furia wyszczerzyła swe zęby, po czym podreptała z powrotem do reszty smoków. - Dobra! Na dzisiaj koniec zajęć – rzekł Czkawka. Podszedł do swej ukochanej i pocałował ją w policzek. - To ja lecę na patrol, skarbie. Pa. - Wracaj szybko – uśmiechnęła się lekko Astrid. I odleciał. - Widzisz? Mówiłam ci. Blondynka się uśmiechnęła. - Chyba masz rację. Niepotrzebnie się przejmuję. Ale w głębi duszy naprawdę czuła jakiś dziwny niepokój. Rozdział 6. Jeszcze jeden dedyk dla Trollki21 do kolekcji. Słońce leniwie zachodziło za horyzontem. Już się ściemniało. Astrid łaziła po wiosce bez celu. Ten przystojniak, z którym postanowiła związać na zawsze, ciągle był na patrolu. O dziwo jednak zamiast jakiegoś niepokoju, czuła złość. Zerknęła do stajni obok jej mieszkania. Wichura już spała. Weszła do domu, w którym mieszkała z Czkawką. W końcu byli już dorośli. Napaliła w kominku i usiadła na fotelu. Zapatrzyła się w ogień. Przypominał jej o smokach. O czasach, kiedy jeszcze je zabijali. Kiedy straciła rodziców, a później wuja. Doskonale rozumiała Iana. Okrucieństwo, smutek, nienawiść. W kilka chwil przez jej głowę przeszły setki negatywnych emocji. - Czkawka, - szepnęła zimno – ty mnie już nie kochasz. Wolał latać po świecie na swoim smoku niż być tutaj z nią. - Nienawidzę cię. *** Wylądował na głównym placu. Było już ciemno. Po wyspie przechadzali się już wikingowie z pochodniami. - , ale długo nam zeszło! – zmartwił się Czkawka, po czym powiedział do Szczerbatka – Chodźmy do domu natychmiast, to może Astrid mnie nie zabije. - Wrauuu. - W pełni się z tobą zgadzam. Podeszli pod dom przyszłego wodza. Szczerbatek zjadł przyszykowane wcześniej ryby, które były w stajni, i poszedł spać. - Dobranoc, Szczerbol. Czkawka zamknął po cichu furtkę i wypuścił głośno powietrze. - Ma ukochana mnie zabije. Nie bał się jej, ale nienawidził się z nią kłócić. - Raz kozie śmierć – pomyślał. Otworzył drzwi. *** - Hej kochanie! – zawołał, zamykając drzwi. Astrid siedziała wpatrzona w kominek. Sprawiała wrażenie zahipnotyzowanej. W ręce trzymała kamyk, którym ostrzyła topór. Czkawka przełknął ślinę. Postanowił załagodzić sytuację. - Przepraszam, że wracam tak późno, ale niestety musi… Odskoczył w bok w ostatniej chwili. W ścianie, obok której przed chwilą stał, tkwił teraz topór. Astrid stała teraz na nogach, dysząc z wściekłości. Mężczyzna spojrzał na topór, a potem na Astrid. - Oszalałaś?! Spodziewałem się krzyku, ale co TO ma być?! Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Niestety była to cisza przed burzą. - Ty nędzna gnido! – zaczęła kulturalnie rozmowę blondynka – Myślisz, że możesz mnie tak ignorować? Czy ja dla ciebie w ogóle jeszcze mam jakieś znaczenie?! - Astrid, o czym ty mówisz? – zapytał zszokowany Czkawka – Przecież latałem na takie patrole już wiele razy. Zdarzało mi się kilkakrotnie tak spóźniać. Przyznaję, mogłem się trochę pospieszyć, ale to nie oznacza że cię ignoruję. Wojowniczka podeszła do ściany i wyjęła topór. Zaczęła powoli iść w stronę ukochanego. - Ty mnie już najzwyczajniej nie kochasz, prawda? Czkawka zaczął się wycofywać. - Oczywiście że cię kocham. Skąd ci przychodzą do głowy takie bzdury, skarbie? Mogłabyś odłożyć ten topór z łaski swojej? Kobieta jednak nadal podchodziła do mężczyzny. - Czy ty chcesz mnie zabić?! – nie wytrzymał Czkawka. Astrid się zatrzymała. Wypuściła topór z rąk. Uśmiechnęła się. - Nie, nie chcę cię zabić. Nie wygaduj takich głupot, skarbie. Po chwili już była przy nim. Objęła go i zaczęła całować. Czkawka był już kompletnie zagubiony. Rozumiał, że kobiety mają od czasu do czasu pewne wahania nastroju, i że nie mają na to wpływu, ale jednak to, co zrobiła Astrid nie było zwyczajnym wahaniem nastroju. - Kochanie, dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał czule mężczyzna. Blondynka odrzuciła głowę do tyłu. Z lekkim uśmiechem wyszeptała: - Czkawuś, nigdy nie czułam się lepiej. Chciała znów pocałować ukochanego, ale ten się odsunął. - Naprawdę coś się z tobą dzieje. Ja się po prostu o ciebie martwię, Astrid. Wojowniczka również się odsunęła. Opuściła głowę i ze smutkiem szepnęła: - Nic mi nie jest. Powoli się obróciła i poszła na górę, w stronę sypialni. Czkawka przez chwilę stał w milczeniu. - Thorze, rozumiem że chcesz mnie ukarać za grzechy… ALE CO TO BYŁO? Zorientował się po chwili, że Astrid może już spać, więc się uciszył. Postanowił, że porozmawia o tym jutro. Rozdział 7. No i oczywiście dedyk dla Trollki21. Wojowniczka obudziła się wcześniej niż zwykle. Powoli się przeciągnęła, wstała z łóżka i wyjrzała przez okno. Słońce dopiero wschodziło. Nigdzie nie widziała Czkawki, co trochę ją zmartwiło. Głośno ziewnęła i zeszła na dół. Przypomniała sobie, że miała bardzo dziwny i dość nieprzyjemny sen. Pierwsze, co ujrzała, to jej topór. Leżał na podłodze. Zawsze nosiła go przy sobie. - Musiałam być strasznie zmęczona, skoro go tu zostawiłam - pomyślała zdziwiona. Podniosła broń i obróciła się w stronę salonu. Przy kominku, na kanapie spał spokojnie jej ukochany. - Znalazła się nasza zguba - powiedziała z uśmiechem. Podeszła do słodko śpiącego Czkawki. Kucnęła przy nim i lekko go szturchnęła. - Kochanie, wstawaj. Zawsze wstawał wcześniej niż ona, więc postanowiła go obudzić. Przy odrobinie szczęścia może zdążyliby razem polatać. Dawno tego nie robili. Mężczyzna leniwie otworzył oczy. Kiedy ujrzał uśmiechniętą Astrid, od razu się ożywił. - Jak się czujesz? - zapytał zmartwiony. - Dobrze… chyba - odpowiedziała zdezorientowana blondynka. - Nic mi nie jest. Czemu pytasz? Czkawka uśmiechnął się niepewnie. - No cóż… powiedzmy, że wczoraj wieczorem to nie było takie oczywiste. Usiadła obok niego. Odłożyła broń na bok, co wyraźnie uspokoiło mężczyznę. Miała złe przeczucia. - Co się stało, Czkawka? - spytała Astrid. - Najprościej jak można: najpierw próbowałaś mnie zabić, a później zaczęłaś się do mnie przymilać. Wojowniczce zmroziło krew w żyłach. - Bogowie, - szepnęła drżącym głosem - a więc to nie był sen. Czkawka objął ukochaną. - Spokojnie, było - minęło. Ostatecznie nic mi nie jest. - Ale mogłeś przeze mnie zginąć. Po policzku poleciała jej łza. Świadomość, że mogła kilka godzin wcześniej zamordować ukochanego przerażała ją. - Najważniejsze, że teraz już wszystko w porządku - kontynuował Czkawka. Uśmiechnęła się. Nie rozumiała, jak mogła wcześniej wątpić w to, że on naprawdę ją kocha. Wtuliła się w niego jeszcze mocniej. - Kocham cię. - Ja ciebie też, Astrid. Zapomnieli o tym, co się działo poprzedniego dnia. Szybko zjedli śniadanie, po czym obudzili smoki i poszli polatać. Wybaczcie Panocki i Panny, lecz pewna białogłowa, zwana weną, poszła się chędożyć i teraz ta rzyć do chałupy nie wraca, choć już nocny mrozek szczypie. Z tegóż powodu, muszę się zali po nią wyprawić. Dlatego też nexta dzisiaj jak nie było, tak smutno dziś ni ma. Mam nadzieję, że Panowie i w większości Panie szlachta zrozumieją. *** Podczas gdy Astrid i Czkawka spędzali miło czas ze sobą, tym razem bez żadnych prób mordu, bliźniaki, Śledzik oraz Sączysmark polecieli w głąb wyspy. Pomimo swego wieku, nie byli jeszcze w stanie osiągnąć emocjonalnej dojrzałości. Wyjątkiem był Śledzik, który tak naprawdę był dojrzały gdzieś od dziesiątego roku życia . Pozostali zastanawiali się co by tu można rozwalić. Padało wiele propozycji: - zniszczyć dom Czkawki, za to, że odbił Astrid (pomysł Sączysmarka, który nie wziął pod uwagę, że kobieta mieszkała w tym samym domostwie) - podburzenie wszystkich smoków, aby ,,przypadkiem’’ coś rozwaliły (pomysł Szpadki) - pouczenie się czegoś (pomysł Śledzika, który o dziwo się nie przyjął. No ciekawe dlaczego) - pobicie Sączysmarka (pomysł Mieczyka. Tak, wbrew pozorom on potrafi myśleć) Zanim zdążyli do przedyskutować, bliźniaki rzuciły się na wikinga, celem wyrządzenia mu większej lub mniejszej krzywdy. Smoki się w to nie angażowały. Śledzik nawet nie próbował ich uspokajać, bo nie przyniosłoby to upragnionego skutku. - O nie! Tak się nie bawimy! – krzyknął lekko podenerwowany Sączysmark. – Hakokieł! Koszmar Ponocnik wyjątkowo posłuchał swego pana i zionął ogniem w kierunku Thorstonów. Bliźniaki odskoczyły w bok w ostatniej chwili. - Oszalałeś, człowieku?! Bijemy się bez smoków – powiedział Mieczyk. - Em … nie chcę przerywać waszej dyskusji, ale chyba zrobiliśmy coś złego – powiedział zaniepokojony Śledzik. – Znowu. Wszyscy się odwrócili. Przed nimi pięknie stał czyjś dom. A właściwie był piękny wcześniej, zanim go podpalili. Spojrzeli ciężkim wzrokiem na Sączysmarka. - To twój smok to zrobił – powiedziała z wyrzutem Szpadka. - Ja się tylko broniłem – jęknął wiking. - Chwila! – krzyknął Śledzik – Przecież to chata Pleśniaka. Zerknęli jeszcze raz na ognisko, które kiedyś było domem. Rzeczywiście mieszkał tutaj kiedyś Pleśniak, wiking który w pewnych skomplikowanych okolicznościach wybył z ich wyspy kilka lat temu. Jeźdźcy nie byli smutni z tego powodu. Nienawidził smoków. Jego z kolei nienawidziła połowa wioski, dlatego też mieszkał na odludziu. - No to nie ma problemu, lecimy! – powiedział uradowany Sączysmark. Wsiadł na smoka i poleciał dalej w stronę lasu, prawdopodobnie po to, aby siać zniszczenie gdzie indziej. Bliźniaki poleciały za nim, jak zwykle z tym swoim głupkowatym uśmiechem. - O Thorze, za co mi ich zesłałeś – powiedział zrezygnowany Śledzik, po czym poleciał za nimi, żeby naprawdę czegoś nie rozwalili. *** Ian przechadzał się po plaży. W nocy znowu miał ten paskudny koszmar. Nie miał go już od dłuższego czasu. Myślał, że nareszcie się od niego uwolnił. Niestety los potrafi być na tyle upierdliwy, że tak łatwo nie rezygnuje ze swych wcześniejszych planów. - Co to wszystko może oznaczać? - powiedział do siebie wojownik. - Jakie znowu przeznaczenie, czy tam niedokończone sprawy? Wszedł do jakiejś jaskini. Na jej środku znajdowała się otoczona wodą wyspa. Przeszedł przez jezioro bez najmniejszego problemu. Pomoczył sobie tylko trochę kostki. Usiadł na kamieniu. Przez niewielką szparę z góry sączyły się promienie słońca. Nawet gdyby ich nie było, to i tak wszystko by widział. Zawsze widział dobrze w ciemnościach. - Czy ja jestem jakimś mutantem? - zapytał siebie w myślach. Bał się. Bał się, że ten sen może być prawdziwy. I że coś może mu się stać. Jednak najbardziej przerażała go myśl, że coś może się stać Heatherze. Czuł wściekłość. Nagle usłyszał, dziwny wybuch. Poczuł zapach spalenizny. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał w bok. Zauważył, że nieświadomie trzymał rękę przed sobą. Jednak najbardziej zdumiał go fakt, że skała stojąca przed nim, była teraz nieco mniejsza i okopcona. Chwilę musiał się zastanowić, a gdy już zrozumiał, co się wydarzyło, zapytał znowu sam siebie: - Co ja właśnie zrobiłem? Po chwili jednak się uśmiechnął. Skierował swe ręce ku wodzie. Sekundę później z jego rąk wystrzeliła iskra. - Ej no słabo. I BENG! Z rąk wystrzeliła błyskawica, jakiej nie powstydziłby się sam Zeus. Ian cieszył się jak dziecko. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, skąd u niego takie zdolności, ale skoro je miał, to nie miał, na co wybrzydzać. Niestety w tym momencie poczuł się słabo. A więc jego siły były ograniczone. Zrobił sobie chwilę przerwy, po czym znów zaczął bawić się czarami. Zeszło mu na tym, aż do wieczora. Kiedy wyszedł z groty, było już dość ciemno. Na razie postanowił zachować to wszystko dla siebie. - Ja chyba naprawdę jestem jakimś wybrańcem - pomyślał uradowany mężczyzna. Rozdział 8. Nadal dedyk dla Trollki 21. Kilka dni później wszyscy szykowali się na ten wyjątkowy wieczór. Urodziny Stoika. Tego dnia dobijał do pięćdziesiątki. Z tej okazji cała wioska przyszykowała Twierdzę tak, aby zrobiła na wodzu wrażenie. Na szczęście, rano wypłynął na inną wyspę, aby załatwić parę spraw. Wikingowie mieli więc pełną swobodę działania. Solenizant wracał dopiero późnym popołudniem, ale i tak każdy bał się, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Najbardziej jednak przeżywał to Czkawka. Naprawdę chciał, żeby 50. urodziny jego ojca były wyjątkowe. Cały dzień wszędzie latał na Szczerbatku i wszystko organizował. Zbliżał się czas powrotu wodza. Wszystko było już gotowe. Oczywiście syn Stoika był innego zdania. - A jeśli coś jest nie tak w Twierdzy? A jeśli bliźniaki znowu coś rozwaliły? A jeśli… Astrid postanowiła działać. Podeszła do niego i przyciągnęła do siebie. Namiętnie go pocałowała i zaczęła uspokajać. - Czkawka, spokojnie. Jesteśmy pewni, że wszystko jest już gotowe. Mężczyzna odgarnął włosy blondynki i spojrzał w jej piękne oczy. - Dziękuję, kochanie. Masz rację, trochę za bardzo się przejmuję. Chodź, musimy się jeszcze przebrać. *** Kiedy Stoik zobaczył co wioska przyszykowała dla niego w Twierdzy, poleciała mu łza. Dawno nikt nie widział wodza, kiedy był tak wzruszony. Prezenty, życzenia, miłe słowa. Stoik nie mógł uwierzyć, że to dzieje się naprawdę. - Kto to wszystko przygotował? – zapytał głośno uradowany wódz. Czkawka został niemalże natychmiast wypchnięty z tłumu. - No cóż, - zaczął niepewnie – oczywiście każdy się angażował i pomagał, ja tylko… W tym momencie Stoik przytulił swego syna tak mocno, że ten ledwie mógł oddychać. Tłum zaczął wiwatować. Wiking szepnął do swego syna: - Dziękuję. Dziękuję ci, Czkawka. I przepraszam. - Za co? – zapytał zdziwiony syn. - Za to, jaki kiedyś dla ciebie byłem synu. Za to, że cię nie doceniałem. Stoik posmutniał i dodał: - Za to, że byłem złym ojcem. Ludzie nadal bili brawo. Nie mogli usłyszeć, że rozmowa ojca z synem nie była taka wesoła. - Tato, – zaczął Czkawka – to było kiedyś. Jesteś dla mnie naprawdę wspaniały. Dla mnie stanowisz prawdziwy wzór do naśladowania. Wódz drugi raz tego dnia się uśmiechnął. Odwrócił się do ludu Berk. - Co tak stoicie? Czas na zabawę! I się zaczęło. Przy okazji, kto nie widział tej świątecznej reklamy, niech żałuje: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NWF2JBb1bvM Rozdział 9. No i oczywiście dedyk dla Trollki21. Hej, ktoś mnie czyta? Pokażcie, że czyta mnie więcej niż jedna osoba. Dziękuję. Po jakichś trzech godzinach tańców, Czkawka postanowił na chwilę wyjść z Twierdzy, aby się przewietrzyć. Przez ten czas zdążył zatańczyć nawet ze Szpadką. Kiedy z nią tańczył, miał dziwne wrażenie, że Sączysmark patrzy na niego z podejrzanym mordem w oczach. O dziwo, Astrid to nie przeszkadzało. Na wszelki jednak wypadek przyszły wódz darował sobie kolejny taniec z Thorstonową. Słońce było już ledwie widoczne i widać było, że linia horyzontu za moment perfidnie zasłoni ostatnie promienie słoneczne. Ten wieczór był wyjątkowo piękny. Szczególnie morze. Mężczyzna poczuł jak ktoś dotyka jego dłoń. Odwrócił się. Okazało się, że to Szczerbatek trącał go pyskiem. Chyba domagał się latania. Czkawka pochylił się do przyjaciela. - Szczerbatek, jestem już naprawdę padnięty i ledwie wytrzymam na tej imprezie - tłumaczył się przed smokiem. - Spokojnie, jutro. Nocna Furia spojrzała na niego przeszywającym wzrokiem, próbując chyba wypomnieć swemu właścicielowi, że jakoś nie miał nic przeciwko, gdy wymęczała go Astrid (tańcem oczywiście). - Popatrz - powiedział wymijająco Czkawka. - Tam stoi samotnie Wichura. Może pójdziesz się z nią pobawić? Smok fuknął na mężczyznę, udając obrażonego, jednak w głębi duszy nie miał nic przeciwko zabawie ze smoczych. Pognał więc szybko do swej przyjaciółki. - Widzę, że dzisiaj każdy coś od ciebie chce. Spojrzał w bok. Była to oczywiście jego ukochana. - Przejdziemy się, Astrid? - Z przyjemnością. *** Cóż można powiedzieć o tym spacerze? Po prostu - pewna bardzo zakochana para przechadzała się po wyspie w towarzystwie świecącego w pełni chwały majestatycznego księżyca. Było dość chłodnawo, więc blondynka wtuliła się w swego towarzysza. - Wspominałam już jak bardzo uwielbiam takie wieczory? - spytała Astrid. - Coś kiedyś wspominałaś - zaśmiał się Czkawka. Kobieta się zatrzymała. Zarzuciła mu ręce za szyję. - Ale jeszcze bardziej uwielbiam chwile, gdy możemy być sami - powiedziała, odrzucając swój topór na bok. - Tylko we dwoje. Po chwili leżeli na miękkiej trawie. Całowali się tak namiętnie, że ledwie starczało im tchu. - Kocham cię - szepnęła, odrywając na moment swe usta od warg Czkawki. - Ja ciebie też. Kiedy po paru minutach obściskiwania trochę się zmęczyli, powstali. Czkawka usiadł na kamieniu, a Astrid na jego kolanach. - A teraz powiedz mi jak bardzo mnie kochasz - zażądała wojowniczka. Mężczyzna westchnął, ale cóż mógł poradzić. Zaczął, więc recytować pewien bardzo stary wiersz: - Kocham cie w słońcu. I przy blasku świec. Kocham cię w kapeluszu i w berecie. W wielkim wietrze … Zamilkł. Adresatka tego pięknego monologu zaczęła się dziwnie trząść. Odsunęła się od Czkawki. - Astrid, co się dzieje? - zapytał zaniepokojony mężczyzna. - Zimno ci? Chciał ją przytulić, ale ta znowu się odsunęła jakby chciała od niego uciec. Potrząsnęła tylko głową, aby przekazać mu, że nie jest jej zimno. Po chwili spojrzała na niego wzrokiem zimnym jak lód. Raz miała taki wzrok. - Czy ty mnie już nie kochasz, Czkawka?! - spytała głosem pełnym nienawiści. - Odynie, tylko nie to… Astrid odskoczyła w bok i chwyciła swój topór. Historia lubi się powtarzać. *** Po kilku minutach Czkawka naprawdę miał już dość. - Dlaczego ona musi wszędzie brać ze sobą ten topór?! - pomyślał rozgoryczony mężczyzna. - Może mi jeszcze wejdzie z nim pewnego dnia do łóżka, co? Na tym przerwał snucie tych filozofii, gdyż Astrid o mały włos nie pozbawiła go głowy. Na szczęście Czkawka był wystarczająco zręczny, aby odskoczyć w bok. - I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Przecież jej nie skrzywdzę. Wojowniczka już szykowała się do następnego ataku, gdy nagle coś zamgliło jej oczy. Spojrzała jeszcze w niebo wzrokiem pozbawionym emocji, po czym runęła na ziemię. Nad nieprzytomną Astrid stała Gothi, jak zwykle nierozłącznie ze swym kijem. Czkawka potrzebował jeszcze chwili na przeanalizowanie, co się tu tak właściwie wydarzyło, a następnie zapytał: - Gothi, czy ty ją właśnie…? Babka zrobiła młynek swym kosturem i posłała mężczyźnie zawadiacki uśmiech. - Mam nadzieję, że nic jej nie jest - szepnął do siebie. Czkawka kucnął przy nieprzytomnej ukochanej, ale zauważył, że nic poważnego się jej nie stało. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że niełatwo będzie wytłumaczyć guza na jej głowie. Zielarka nadal tam stała. Przyszły wódz Berk postanowił wszystko jej wyjaśnić. Rozdział 10. - Babka napisała, że Astrid nic nie jest, ale nie można tego lekceważyć, bo takie ataki będą często wracać. Do zgromadzonych na sali przemawiał Pyskacz. Tylko kowal potrafił odczytać znaki pisane przez Gothi. Stoik, jeźdźcy, Ian oraz Heathera słuchali z uwagą. - Sama niestety nie może tego wyleczyć, - kontynuował blondyn - ale zna ona inną uzdrowicielkę, która może z tym się uporać bez problemu. - Kto to? - zapytał wódz. - Jakaś bezimienna kobieta, która mieszka w odosobnieniu na dalekiej wyspie. Kilka dni drogi stąd. Nie licząc oczywiście sztormów, piratów i innych atrakcji. Stoik zaklął pod nosem. Gothi podała Czkawce mapę. W jej lewym, dolnym rogu była zaznaczona czerwonym krzyżykiem owa wyspa, na którą musieli popłynąć. - To kiedy płyniemy? - spytał uradowany Mieczyk. - Oczywiście nie obrazimy się, jeśli będzie można coś rozwalić - dodała Szpadka. - Ja też płynę - zadeklarował Sączysmark. -W końcu nie zostawię Astrid w takim stanie. - To ja też się wpisuję - powiedział Śledzik. - I my również - powiedzieli jednocześnie Ian i Heathera. - A ty tato? - zapytał Czkawka. - Popłynąłbym z wami, ale niestety będę musiał znowu wypłynąć podpisywać pokoje. Chyba oszaleję od tych wszystkich wypraw. - Dobra - powiedział Czkawka, zwijając mapę. - Jeśli Astrid się obudzi, to wypływamy jutro rano. Jak na zawołanie, dziewczyna obudziła się akurat w tym właśnie momencie. - Co się stało? - zapytała zaspana wojowniczka. Wszyscy dyskretnie opuścili chatę. Zostali tylko Czkawka i Astrid. - Co ja tu robię? I czemu tak mnie boli głowa? - No wiesz skarbie, długa historia - odpowiedział mężczyzna. Blondynka spojrzała na niego oburzona i powiedziała: - Ty się coraz bardziej bezczelnie zamieniasz w Iana, wiesz? Czkawka tylko się uśmiechnął. - No dobrze. Wszystko ci opowiem. *** Snucie całej opowieści zajęło przyszłemu wodzowi dobre pół godziny. - Co oni tam tak długo robią? - zaczął się niecierpliwić Śledzik. - Chłopcze, daj się im nacieszyć swoim towarzystwem - odrzekł Pyskacz. I znowu, z idealnym wyczuciem czasu wyszła Astrid. - Więc jutro z samego rana. Po chwili z chaty wyłonił się także Czkawka i wszyscy wyruszyli do swoich domów, aby zażyć upragnionego odpoczynku. Rozdział 11. Płynęli tak już pięć dni. Co ciekawe, podróż przebiegała niesamowicie spokojnie. Nic nie frasowało przyjaciół i wszystko wskazywało, na to, że szybko się z tą całą sprawą uwiną. Był już wieczór. Zjedli kolację i poszli spać. Tej nocy wartę miał Ian. Nic specjalnego, po prostu pilnował, aby łodzi nie naszła przypadkiem ochota na zboczenie z kursu. Usiadł na moment pod masztem i zapatrzył się w księżyc. Trzeba było przyznać, że tego dnia robił wrażenie. Do tego jeszcze dochodziła czysta, lustrzana woda. Aż chciało się tam zostać na wieki. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy zamknęły mu się oczy. *** - Tia…, i znowu ten sen - powiedział do siebie wojownik. Tym razem podejrzana zjawa uśmiechała się przebiegle. - Już niedługo. Nareszcie… Po tych słowach, zniknęła. Podobnie jak reszta świątyni. *** Gwałtownie się obudził. Jak zawsze był cały spocony i zdyszany. Poczuł lekki wiatr we włosach. Wstał. Odetchnął świeżym, morskim powietrzem. - Tak, jak to dobrze, że to tylko koszmar. Niestety humor zaczął mu psuć nasilający się wiatr. Stojący obok dzban z wodą (pozostałości po kolacji) mocno się zachwiał. Roztrzaskałby się o pokład i prawdopodobnie pobudziłby wszystkich, gdyby nie Ian. Nie złapał go jednak w ręce. Po prostu wystawił przed siebie rękę. Naczynie zawisło w powietrzu. - Całe szczęście, że to nie mija - powiedział do siebie, aby dodać sobie otuchy. Odstawił cicho dzbanek pod maszt, lecz nadal był zaniepokojony. Co prawda statek nadal trzymał sztywno wyznaczony kurs i nie było potrzeby siadania do wioseł, jednak wiatr mógł to w każdej chwili zmienić. Drzwi od kajuty się otworzyły. Wyszła z nich zaspana Heathera. Ian podszedł do niej i pocałował ją w policzek. - Dlaczego nie śpisz? - To przez ten wiatr - odpowiedziała kobieta. - Czy nie zmieniamy czasem kursu? - O dziwo nie - odpowiedział wojownik. - Jeśli tak będzie nadal, i jeśli pogoda trochę się uspokoi, to jutro rano powinniśmy być na miejscu. Gdy tylko skończył wypowiadać te słowa, statkiem mocno zarzuciło. *** Powiedzenie, że statek zboczył nieco z kursu, byłoby bardzo delikatnym ujęciem faktu. A jeszcze pare minut temu było spokojnie. - Ludzie! Zaraz nas tu pozabija ten sztorm! - wrzasnął Mieczyk. Każdy łapał się tego, co akurat było pod ręką. Śpiący jeszcze przed chwilą pasażerowie, teraz byli w samym środku piekła. - Zginiemy! - spanikował Śledzik. - Odynie, pomóż! - błagał Sączysmark. Ian zaczął się modlić: - Bogowie, jeśli istniejecie, to błagam, abyśmy wyszli z tego cali. Niestety, siły nadprzyrodzone , zupełnie jak ludzie, również miewają różne kaprysy. Rozdział 12. Wszystko bolało go jak diabli. Jedyną zaletą tej sytuacji było to, że leżał na miękkim piasku. Kiedy otworzył oczy, słońce natychmiast go oślepiło. Był już poranek. Rozejrzał się wokoło i zauważył, że znajduje się na jakiejś plaży. Niedaleko leżeli jego przyjaciele. Wciąż byli nieprzytomni. Szybko przeszedł wokół nich, ale nikt nie doznał poważniejszych uszkodzeń. Po prostu trzeba było czekać, aż się obudzą. Wstał. Dopiero wtedy ujrzał znajdujący się obok ,,statek’’. Choć daleko mu było do tytułu wraku, to jednak nazwanie znajdującego się między skałami tworu statkiem byłoby przejawem bardzo dużego optymizmu. ,,Okręt’’ był w opłakanym stanie. - Hm, jeśli by go stamtąd wyciągnąć, to może by nawet wytrzymał te dwie minuty bez zatonięcia - pomyślał rozgoryczony Ian. Pozostali wciąż się nie obudzili. Trzeba było działać. Wątpił po prawdzie w powodzenie tej akcji, ale nic innego mu nie zostało. Zakasał rękawy i wyciągnął ręce przed siebie. Poczuł jak potężna energia przepływa przez jego ciało. Zdawało mu się, jakby płynęła razem z krwią żyłami do jego dłoni. Tak jakby do życia nie było mu potrzeba niczego innego, oprócz tej mocy. Czuł się wszechmogący. Zamknął oczy. Usłyszał plusk wody. Coś ciężkiego podnosiło się z wody. Chwila ciszy. I nagle hałas wwalania się czegoś wielkiego w morze. Otworzył oczy. - No, całkiem nieźle. Skoro już stoisz przede mną, to trzeba tylko doprowadzić cię do takiego stanu, aby można było cię nazywać statkiem. Ponownie wystawił ręce przed siebie. Niebieska poświata zaczęła okrążać łódź. Wirowała ona coraz szybciej, jednocześnie wyciągając z morza pozatapiane fragmenty statku, które były magicznie przyczepiane. Po kilku minutach wszystko było gotowe. Statek stał przed nim w takim stanie, w jakim wypływał z portu. Niestety, dla Iana było to trochę za dużo. Upadł na kolana. Ledwie mógł złapać oddech. Szybko jednak powróciły mu siły. Usłyszał czyjś głos. Jęk. Był to Śledzik. Spojrzał na wojownika. - My żyjemy? - spytał z niedowierzaniem. Długowłosy spojrzał na przyjaciela. - Jak widać udało nam się wyjść z tego cało - odpowiedział wikingowi. Nagle Śledzik zauważył stojący obok statek. Otworzył ze zdziwienia usta. - Jakim cudem nasz statek jest nietknięty?! - Też się zdziwiłem - uśmiechnął się wojownik. *** Dochodziło południe. Wszyscy zdążyli się już obudzić. - Dobra, - zaczął Czkawka - skoro wszyscy żyjemy, a nasz okręt jest nieuszkodzony, ruszajmy w dalszą drogę. - Tak, zmywajmy się stąd - jęczał Sączysmark. - Chcę już wracać na Berk. - To co? Wsiadamy na pokład? - zapytała swego ukochanego Heathera. Ale Ian był zapatrzony w klif, znajdujący się nad plażą. Obok niego znajdowała się ścieżka, prowadząca w głąb wyspy. Dopiero teraz to poczuł. To miejsce mu się nie podobało. A jednak nie mógł go opuścić. Zanim ktokolwiek zareagował, wojownik zaczął biec sprintem w tamtą stronę. - Gdzie on lezie?! - spytała Szpadka. Pobiegli za nim. - Czkawka, może ty wiesz, co się z nim dzieje? - zapytała w biegu Astrid - I gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy? - Obawiam się, że wiem, co to za miejsce. Wbiegli na samą górę. Ian się zatrzymał. - Człowieku, co ty wy… Mieczyk jednak nie dokończył, gdyż zauważył, dlaczego wojownik się zatrzymał. *** Czkawka miał dobre przeczucie. Na Berk cieszył się, że mapa nie pokazywała, co było na południe od wyspy, na którą zmierzali. Miał nadzieję, że wojownik wymazał to miejsce z pamięci. A teraz stali przed ruinami. Ruinami wioski. Tej, którą Ian opuścił dziesięć lat temu. Wiem, że nexta nie było haniebnie długo, ale ostatnio naprawdę nie mam czasu. Postaram się coś dodać jak najszybciej. Dziękuję za wyrozumiałość. Rozdział 13. Ostatni dedyk dla Trollki21. Co, myślicie że zapomniałem? To macie rację, przepraszam. Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt z nich się nie poruszył. Wszyscy spoglądali na znajdujące się przed nimi zgliszcza. Stojący przed wikingami Ian sprawiał wrażenie spokojnego, ale w środku przeżywał burzę. Wszystkie wspomnienia, cierpienia, cały ten ból, tłumiony przez wiele lat, powróciły w jednej chwili. Czkawka powoli podszedł do wojownika, ale nie mógł się zebrać w sobie, aby przerwać tę niezręczną ciszę. Długowłosy go w tym wyręczył: - Nie było tego miejsca na mapie. Przyszły wódz Berk chwilę jeszcze milczał, po czym odpowiedział: - Tak, nie było. Nie chciałem ci o tym wszystkim przypominać. Wiem, ile musiałeś przejść i chciałem, abyś po prostu o tym zapomniał. Ian odpowiedział ciszą. W końcu powiedział: - Dobrze zrobiłeś. Dziękuję. Odwrócił się do pozostałych. Dopiero wtedy ujrzeli, jak oddziaływało na niego to miejsce. Wspomnienia dosłownie postarzały go o wiele lat. Włosy bezwładnie powiewały mu na wietrze. Wyglądał jak wrak człowieka. - Posłuchajcie, dobrze wiem, że mamy do wykonania misję, - zaczął mężczyzna – ale ta wyspa naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy. Czy moglibyście kontynuować beze mnie? Czkawka położył rękę na jego ramieniu. - Spokojnie, – powiedział do Iana – damy radę. - Dziękuję. - Przypłyniemy z powrotem, gdy wszystko się skończy – włączyła się do rozmowy Astrid. Zaczęli pojedynczo odchodzić. Szli w kierunku statku. W końcu zostali tylko Ian i Heathera. Podeszła do niego. Opuściła ze smutkiem głowę. Bała się, że znowu go straci. Spojrzała mu w oczy. - Obiecaj mi coś, Ian. Obiecaj mi, że nie zrobisz niczego głupiego. Mężczyzna spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Niestety mu to nie wychodziło. - Wiesz, że jestem słaby w dotrzymywaniu obietnic. Złapała go nagle za rękę. Powoli się do niego przysunęła. Złożyła na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. Oderwała się od niego. - Postaraj się… - Obiecuję… I został sam, tak jak wiele lat wcześniej. *** Mijał kolejny opuszczony, zniszczony dom. Mijał kolejnego trupa. Napiętnowane przez czas, białe szkielety witały go z powrotem. Stanął na środku placu. To tutaj zginął Edmund. Niestety, jego prochy już dawno rozsypały się na wietrze. Zostały natomiast kości Gronkla. Ian podszedł do niego i z impetem kopnął truchło w żebra, przez co połowa się wyłamała. - Znowu się spotykamy, ścierwie. Spojrzał w miejsce, gdzie ostatni raz widział swego przyjaciela. Stał tam tak przez chwilę. Zastanawiał się nad jednym. Dlaczego to właśnie on przeżył? Cała jego wioska została wymordowana, a on nadal chodził po tym świecie. Otarł łzę, która spłynęła mu po policzku. Pomimo upływu lat, ból wciąż pozostawał, zakorzeniony głęboko w sercu. - Kiedyś się spotkamy przyjacielu. Jestem tego pewien. Jeszcze się spotkamy. Szedł dalej. Wspomnienia brutalnie powracały do jego głowy. Z każdym krokiem było coraz trudniej mu iść. Tak jakby każda dusza, która tutaj umarła, przelewała na niego część swego cierpienia. Stanął w miejscu. Ten widok jakby wmurował go w ziemię. Jego dom… *** …z którego również pozostały głównie zgliszcza. Część jednak się ostała. Powoli uchylił prawie spróchniałe drzwi. Gdy tylko je poruszył wypadły z zawiasów. Przedpokój. Kiedyś był piękny. Schody. Kiedyś wyglądały majestatycznie. Jego pokój. Kiedyś był czymś więcej niż sterta gruzów. Potem długi korytarz. Szedł nim, aż doszedł do ostatnich drzwi. Bał się ich. Wiedział, że ten widok na pewno doprowadzi go do rozpaczy. Mimo to je uchylił. Pokój jego rodziców. Ostała się tylko połowa, reszta się zawaliła. Stał w miejscu, gdzie umierał jego ojciec. Upadł na kolana. Zaniósł się płaczem. Rozdział 14. Chciał stąd uciekać. Wspomnienia bombardowały mu głowę. Przez chwilę żałował, że postanowił tu zostać. Wybiegł z domu. Usiadł zdyszany na schodach przed wejściem. Spojrzał na wioskę. Było stąd widać kilka domów, a dokładniej ich ruiny. Wiedział, że będzie musiał tutaj zostać trochę czasu. Jeźdźcy ostatnio dali smokom trochę w kość na patrolach, przez co te ledwie chodziły. Woleli zostawić swych podopiecznych na wyspie. To dlatego musieli tutaj przybyć statkiem. Jednak coś wciąż nie dawało mu spokoju. Ian wstał z ziemi. Była jeszcze jedna rzecz do załatwienia. Jeszcze jedno wspomnienie, które tak wiele dla niego znaczyło. Poszedł w kierunku lasu. *** Skoro już doszedłeś do tego fragmentu, to włącz sobie ten oto utwór, przyjacielu: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOMT0Qfbj1Q&list=PL4708699088D83696&index=8 I zacznij powoli czytać dopiero, gdy zacznie się muzyka. Pięcioletni chłopiec odgarniał po kolei liściaste gałęzie. Nie było to łatwe, bo biegł. Sprawę dodatkowo utrudniała późna pora. Gdyby nie księżyc, na pewno wyrżnąłby pięknego orła. Nie chciał tej nocy być w wiosce. Znowu jakiś bal. Musiałby słuchać nudnego gadania dorosłych. Podążał w kierunku miejsca, o którym wspominali mu starsi. Rodzice nie pozwalali mu tutaj chodzić. Ale jak wiadomo, owoc zakazany smakuje najlepiej. Światło księżyca z ogromnym trudem przebijało się przez korony majestatycznych drzew. Był już coraz bliżej. Chciał za wszelką cenę się tam dostać. Przedzierał się przez kolejne przeszkody, aż wreszcie dotarł do celu. *** Długowłosy odgarnął ostatnie liście. *** Chłopiec odgarnął ostatnie liście. Jego oczom ukazało się piękne, małe jezioro. Księżyc odbijał się od gładkiej tafli wody. Wokoło wody zebrane były zwierzęta, które odpoczywały po całym wyczerpującym dniu. Ian nie mógł się nacieszyć tym widokiem. Od najmłodszych lat przyzwyczajano go do bycia wojownikiem. Przyzwyczajał się do oglądania okrucieństwa. A on w tym momencie oglądał piękno. Piękno życia. Nagle ujrzał, jak coś poruszyło się po drugiej stronie jeziora. Wydawało mu się, że widział w krzakach czyjeś ślepia. Te zniknęły równie niespodziewanie, co się pojawiły. Szybko wyskoczył z kryjówki i podbiegł w tamto miejsce. Większość stworzeń go zignorowała. Tylko nieliczne uniosły na chwilę głowę, aby po chwili znów pogrążyć się w śnie. To miejsce żyło własnym życiem, jakby było odgrodzone od całej reszty świata jakąś magiczną barierą. Chłopak podążał dalej. *** Nie walczył już ze wspomnieniami. Całkowicie nim zawładnęły. *** Ponownie wydawało mu się, że coś przemknęło między drzewami. Coś białego. Pies? Gepard? Biegł dalej, w stronę samego szczytu. *** Tak jak przed laty, ujrzał samotnie sterczącą skałę. *** Pięciolatek ujrzał kraniec klifu. Była tam skała. Na jej szczycie siedział wilk. Jego czerwone ślepia hipnotyzująco wpatrywały się w dziecko. Sierść błyszczała anielską wręcz bielą. Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak go sobie wyobrażał Ian, gdy mama czytała mu bajki o wilkach, które rozszarpywały ludzi na strzępy. Jednak ten nie chciał zrobić chłopcu krzywdy. Wręcz przeciwnie, wyglądał jakby nigdy nie skrzywdził nawet muchy. Chłopiec niepewnie podszedł do drapieżnika. Wilk spojrzał w przeciwnym kierunku. Ian chciał zobaczyć, na co on patrzył. Ze szczytu było widać niemalże całą wyspę. Chciał zostać tam na zawsze. Chciał, aby już na wieki świecił ten cudny księżyc. Aby nie musiał ciągle słuchać o okropieństwach i grzechach tego świata. Aby mógł, tak jak w tym momencie, oglądać tylko życie, a nie śmierć. Odruchowo chciał pogłaskać wilka, ale jego już tu nie było. Jakby żył tylko po to, aby pokazać dziecku to miejsce. *** Za dnia wyspa nie wyglądała już tak pięknie. Niemniej jednak wojownikowi zakręciła się w oku łza na wspomnienie o wilku, który tak jak mężczyzna, przez wiele lat był samotny. *** Chłopiec patrzył na wszystko, co mógł dojrzeć ze szczytu skały. Drzewa, zwierzęta, wioskę. W pewnym momencie dojrzał wydeptaną obok ścieżkę. Zeskoczył ze skały. Chciał już iść… - Ian! Odwrócił głowę. Zmartwiona matka przytuliła do piersi swego jedynego syna. - Synu, dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś? Wiesz jak się bałam? Dziecku zrobiło się żal matki, która przez niego płakała. - Przepraszam, mamo – powiedział ze smutkiem – ale zobacz jak tu pięknie. Kobieta uniosła zapłakane oczy, aby zobaczyć owe piękno. Siedzieli tam przez kilka minut i wpatrywali się w wyspę. Nie zdawali sobie sprawy jak bardzo była piękna, choć mieszkali tu od lat. Możesz już zatrzymać muzykę. Rozdział 15. Prawie nic już mu nie zostało z tamtej nocy. Ani wioska, ani ci starsi, ani wilk, ani nawet matka. Usiadł na kamieniu, dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym widział kiedyś leżącego wilka. Była to jedna z tych zagadek, której nie mógł rozwiązać przez całe życie. Czy to był przypadek? Czy ktoś wyczarował tego wilka? A może był to jakiś znak od bogów? Ta ostatnia wersja wydarzeń była bardzo prawdopodobna. Gdyby nie to całe zdarzenie, gdyby nie ujrzał wtedy tego piękna, kto wie czy nie zamieniłby się później w bezduszną maszynę do zabijania. Przez kilka lat zresztą niewiele brakowało. Po śmierci całej jego wioski, a przed przybyciem na Berg, nienawiść do smoków robiła swoje. Zdarzało się bowiem, że nie przyjmował zleceń na smoki tylko po to, aby mieć co jeść. Niektórzy topią żale w wódce, inni stosują modlitwę. Ian z kolei szukał ukojenia w krwi smoków, których to własnoręcznie tej krwi pozbawiał. Nienawidził tych stworzeń. Każdy dzień bez zabitego smoka uważał za dzień stracony. Na szczęście, było to dawno. Jedyne co mu pozostało, to piękno tej wyspy. - Może tu zostanę? – szepnął do siebie wojownik – Przekonałbym Heatherę, abyśmy kiedyś tu zamieszkali. To była piękna wizja. Mało realna, ale jednak piękna. - Odbudowalibyśmy wioskę – kontynuował snucie planów Ian. – Sprawiłbym, że ta wyspa znów byłaby żywa, potężna. Chwilę milczał. Spojrzał w niebo. - Byłbyś ze mnie dumny, ojcze. Otarł łzę, która namolnie toczyła mu się po policzku. - , ta wyspa robi ze mnie jakiegoś mięczaka! – skarcił siebie w myślach mężczyzna. Jego wzrok padł na leżącą obok ścieżkę. Pamiętał, że chciał tam iść, ale właśnie wtedy znalazła go matka. Miał niezwykłego farta. W wiosce mówili, że właśnie tam znajduje się środek lasu. Bardzo rzadko odwiedzany przez wikingów. Według miejskich legend mieszkały tam poczwary, które delikatnie mówiąc nie pałały sympatią do ludzi. Mały, niedoświadczony w walce chłopak mógłby skończyć marnie przy bliskim spotkaniu z takim niemilcem. Ale Ian nie był już małym, niedoświadczonym chłopcem. Nadal natomiast był ciekawy co tam właściwie jest. *** Spokojnie szedł przez las już kilka minut i nie poczuł praktycznie żadnej różnicy między tą częścią lasu, a tą bliższą wioski. - Właśnie dlatego nie wierzę w miejskie legendy – pomyślał lekko zawiedziony Ian. Prawdę mówiąc liczył na to, że ujrzy jakieś dzikie zwierzęta w ich naturalnym środowisku. Nigdy przecież nie wiadomo z czym przyjdzie się człowiekowi zmierzyć, a rozeznanie w przeciwniku nigdy nie zaszkodzi w profesji długowłosego. Kierował się dalej ścieżką. Z czasem zamieniła się ona w zadbaną, wyłożoną kamieniem drogę. - Ktoś musiał się naprawdę ostro nudzić, skoro budował drogę w takim miejscu – stwierdził ironicznie mężczyzna. Dobrze, że na Berg nie marnowali czasu i zapasów na takie nie do końca ambitne projekty. Niemniej jednak wojownik się nieco zaniepokoił. Często powtarzał: Jeżeli coś jest podejrzane, to może być potencjalnym mordercą/pułapką/nieszczęściem. Zawsze dmuchał na zimne. Jak na zawołanie, usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Wskoczył za wystający z ziemi głaz. Kroki były coraz cięższe. Niewiele brakowało, a ziemia zaczęłaby się trząść od tych kroków. Ian nie wiedział, co to mogłoby być. Był jednak pewien, że nie był to człowiek. Po chwili się dowiedział. *** Na środku małej polany, otoczonej drzewami, stanął sobie niewinnie troll. Oczywiście nie taki, który za cel życiowy stawiał sobie irytowanie wszystkich dookoła, bo takim Ian obijał twarz, i to bez specjalnego zaproszenia (i całkowicie za darmo!). Ten był olbrzymią, włochatą kreaturą, dla której wyrwanie drzewa z korzeniami z ziemi, czy załatwienie całego oddziału wikingów nie było żadnym wyzwaniem. Był ze trzy razy wyższy od Iana, a wojownik do konusów bynajmniej nie należał. Już sama dłoń potwora była większa od głowy mężczyzny. W pierwszej chwili długowłosy pomyślał sobie, że mógłby zaatakować trolla z zaskoczenia. Wskoczyć ze skały na kark stwora i wbić mu miecz w kark? Żaden problem. Usmażyć za pomocą magii? Można było spróbować. Gdyby jednak przeciwnik przypadkiem zauważyłby go przed atakiem, to oprócz przedwczesnego wykrycia Ian miałby również zapewniony przedwczesny zgon. I bynajmniej nie zgon trolla. Był dobrym wojownikiem, ale umiejętność zabijania wzrokiem nie należała do jego talentów (co mężczyzna często stwierdzał z żalem). Podszedł więc pacyfistycznie do sprawy i dyskretnie zaczął się skradać za plecami potwora. - Dobra, mój losie – pomyślał poddenerwowany wojownik. – Jeśli ten troll mnie nie zauważy, to będę ci bardzo wdzięczny. Ian zapomniał, że los ma wyjątkowe poczucie humoru. Coś pstryknęło mu pod nogami. Gałązka. - Wrauuu…? - A chędoż się w rzyć, losie! Rozdział 16. Gonitwa trwała już dobre piętnaście minut i z jakichś powodów nie zamierzała zmierzać ku końcowi. - Czy ten przeklęty stwór ma nieskończone pokłady energii? – pomyślał rozpaczliwie Ian. Troll co prawda był wolniejszy od mężczyzny, ale jedno stąpnięcie bestii odpowiadało jakimś pięciu krokom wojownika. Dzięki temu cały czas siedział swej ,,zwierzynie’’ na ogonie. Ian bardzo żałował, że tym razem to nie on był myśliwym. Wielkolud był już bardzo blisko wojownika. Zamachnął się. Ian schylił się w ostatniej chwili. Przeturlał się w bok, dzięki czemu uniknął on pewnej śmierci pod rozwalonym przed chwilą przez trolla drzewem. Biegli dalej. Potwór nie dawał za wygraną. Długowłosy też nie. Wojownik ledwie już dyszał. Pojawiające się co chwila przeszkody nie ułatwiały mu ucieczki. - Jeśli szybko czegoś nie wymyślę, - zaczął obmyślać strategię Ian – to dosłownie padnę ze zmęczenia na glebę. A ten troll raczej nie ma zamiaru zaprosić mnie grzecznie na herbatkę… Sytuacja była coraz bardziej beznadziejna. Mężczyzna wyobrażał już sobie najczarniejsze możliwe scenariusze. - Eee… może nie będzie tak źle? Może szybko mnie wypatroszy i zje zanim się zorientuję? Po czymś takim trochę trudno będzie cudownie zmartwychwstać. Nagle obok niego pojawił się kamienny łuk. Było to jedyne przejście w tamtą stronę. Wystarczająco duże dla człowieka, zdecydowanie za małe dla trolla. Teraz albo nigdy. Ian gwałtownie skręcił w stronę łuku. Sekundę później stwór uderzył z impetem łapą w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą znajdował się wojownik. - Było blisko… Zgodnie z przewidywaniami długowłosego, jego włochaty przyjaciel nie zmieścił się w przejściu. W tym momencie troll wpadł na genialny pomysł rozwalenia tego łuku. Wojownik się odsunął. Stwór wbiegł w łuk. Ten rozleciał się na kawałki. Jednak radość trwała tylko przez chwilę. Całe fałdy ziemi, skał i innych dodatków podpieranych wcześniej przez łuk, zwaliły się na bez wątpienia pusty łeb trolla. I tak oto zakończyła się przygoda Iana z tym potworem. *** Przedzierał się przez krzaczory. Nie miał pojęcia, w którą stronę powinien iść, aby wrócić do wioski. Wyszedł na kolejną polanę. - Dość tego! Padł na ziemię. Trawa była tak miękka, że mógłby tu spędzić resztę dnia. - Może nade mną biegać nawet całe stado jaków… nie ruszam się stąd! Coś jednak go tknęło do podniesienia głowy. Przed nim majestatycznie stała jakaś budowla. Wyraźnie było widać, że lata jej świetności minęły bezpowrotnie. Ale było w tym miejscu coś jeszcze. Jakaś dziwna tajemniczość, która odpychała, ale też przyciągała Iana do siebie. Niechętnie wstał z ziemi. Raz kozie śmierć. Wszedł do środka. *** - To co wchodzimy? - Po to tu przypłynęliśmy, Śledzik – odrzekła Astrid. Czkawka podszedł do drzwi, aby zapukać. Gdy tylko zbliżył rękę, usłyszał czyjś głos. Głos starszej kobiety. - Kto tam? Jeźdźców na chwilę zamurowało. Na szczęście przyszły wódz Berk szybko doszedł do siebie. - Przepraszamy, ale potrzebujemy pani pomocy. Jesteśmy… - Ludźmi z Berk – dokończyła tajemnicza staruszka. – Wejdźcie! Drzwi się otworzyły. Same. Znachorka stała bowiem po drugiej stronie pokoju. Nawet nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson nie była pewna co do tej siwej, podejrzanej persony. - Wejdźcie, nie bójcie się. Staruszka bardzo słusznie zrobiła. Bynajmniej wypełnione skórami zwierząt, słoikami, dziwnymi roślinami (jedna nawet z zębami) i ogarnięte półmrokiem wnętrze nie było zachęcające. A mimo to weszli, bo co innego im zostało. Zielarka podeszła do pobliskiego stołu. Na pierwszy rzut oka przypominała Gothi. Miała nawet podobną laskę. Była tylko trochę młodsza. - Jakaś solidarność panuje u tych starszych pań? – spytał siebie w myślach Sączysmark. Zorientował się po chwili, że kobieta może czytać mu w myślach. Kto to tam z tymi starszymi paniami wie? - Wiem jaki jest wasz problem – zaczęła rozmowę kobieta. Oparła się rękami o stół. - Pomogę wam, ale uprzedzam – spojrzała tu na Astrid. – To dosyć rzadka choroba. A przy tym niebezpieczna. - Przekonałem się o tym ze dwa razy – powiedział Czkawka. - Niestety, kuracja również jest dość ryzykowna – dokończyła staruszka. Astrid podeszła do kobiety. - Błagam panią, niech pani mi pomoże – powiedziała wojowniczka, po czym szepnęła. – Boję się, że przez tę chorobę go skrzywdzę. Zielarka domyśliła się o kim mówi dziewczyna. Nie takie rzeczy w swoim życiu odkrywała. - W porządku – odpowiedziała. – Mam kilka lekarstw, ale będziesz musiała je wypić w tamtym pokoju. Wskazała laską drzwi, których wcześniej nie zauważyli. - Nie jestem do końca pewna jak na nie zareagujesz, kochana. Możesz wyzdrowieć, możesz dostać ataku agresji… Zrobiła pauzę. - … możesz nawet umrzeć. Mieczyk dostał nagle olśnienia i rzucił całkiem niegłupią uwagę. - Ej, chwila! A nie ma jakiejś bezpieczniejszej kuracji? - Nie. To jedyny sposób. Blondynka spuściła głowę. Poczuła czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. - Astrid, nie musisz tego robić. Odwróciła się do tego ktosia. - Jakoś się mogę do tego przyzwy… Nie dała mu dokończyć, bo pocałowała go w usta. - Eh, te młodziki – pomyślała staruszka. – Tylko im baby w głowie. Pozostali jeźdźcy zaczęli oglądać wystrój wnętrz chaty. Oprócz Heathery. Dla niej takie rzeczy to nie pierwszyzna. - Czkawka, ja nie mogę – szepnęła Astrid. – Boję się o ciebie… - Chcesz to zrobić? – zapytał zmartwiony mężczyzna. - Jeśli się zgodzisz. - Jeśli tego chcesz. Staruszka już niosła potrzebne składniki. Rozdział 17. 5 minut… 10 minut… 15 minut… I tak dalej. Czkawka nie wiedział czy jego ukochana ma się dobrze, czy może powinien już zacząć ją opłakiwać. Wszyscy jeźdźcy siedzieli przed drzwiami pokoju, w którym Astrid walczyła o życie. A jeśli już nie walczyła? *** - Jak się czujesz? Wojowniczce po wypiciu któregoś z kolei lekarstwa zakręciło się w głowie. - Bywało lepiej – wybełkotała blondynka. - Spokojnie – uspokoiła ją zielarka – już prawie koniec. Rzeczywiście, Astrid czuła jak coś z niej odpływa. Pytanie tylko – choroba czy życie? *** Dziewczyna siedziała na jej łóżku. Staruszka musiała przyznać, że wszystko szło zaskakująco dobrze. - Jeszcze tylko dwa flakoniki i… Nie dokończyła. Pacjentka leżała na ziemi. Natychmiast odstawiła lekarstwa i kucnęła przy nieprzytomnej wojowniczce. Ta jeszcze oddychała. Ale na jak długo? *** Mech przyczepiał mu się do butów. Na twarz co chwilę opadały a to jakieś rośliny, a to pajęczyny. To miejsce bez wątpienia do najmłodszych nie należało. Jednak w tego typu miejscach często było można znaleźć różne ciekawe rzeczy. Nawet jeśli były to pradawne potwory, pilnujące jeszcze starszych skarbów. Ianowi i tak się nudziło. Im dłużej szedł, tym wnętrze stawało się coraz… nowsze. W pewnym momencie po oznakach starości budowli nie było już ani śladu. Przeszedł przez niewielki kamienny łuk. Nie do końca był pewien, gdzie się właściwie znajduje. Przypominało mu to trochę jakąś świątynię, a jednocześnie można było powiedzieć, że to jaskinia. Skądś znał to miejsce. Wokoło znajdowały się posągi, pochodnie i inne akcesoria urozmaicające wnętrze. Nagle zrobiło się chłodno. W ogromnym pomieszczeniu pojawiła się mgła. - Gdzieś to już widziałem – pomyślał zaskoczony wojownik. Istotnie, od czasu masakry jego wioski widywał ten obraz bardzo często. Tylko czy tym razem to również był sen? Rozdział 18. Oglądał swój naszyjnik. Przedstawiał on Nocną Furię. Astrid mu go dała. Dawno temu. To od tamtego czasu wiedzą, że obydwoje się kochają. Od jego urodzin. Przez głowę przelatywały mu wszystkie chwile, spędzone ze swą ukochaną. Romantyczny lot, pierwszy pocałunek, wspólne przygody. Było tego naprawdę dużo. Można by powiedzieć, że to ona układała jego życie. Był jeszcze Szczerbatek, ale to już inna bajka. - Czkawka… Wyrwał się z rozmyślań. To był chyba głos Heathery. W drzwiach do drugiego pokoju stała staruszka. Pokazała gestem, aby wszedł do środka. - Zaraz wszystko się okaże – pomyślał. Przekroczył próg. Znachorka zamknęła za nim drzwi. Na łóżku leżała Astrid. Nieprzytomna. A może martwa? Usiadł na krześle obok łóżka. Przystawił ucho do jej piersi. Chciał wiedzieć, czy będzie się musiał z nią rozstać. Nie będzie. Jej serce biło. Poczuł coś delikatnego na szyi. Pocałunek? Podniósł głowę. Pocałunek przeniósł się na usta. Spadli na podłogę. Czkawka uderzył się w głowę, ale ani trochę mu to nie przeszkadzało. Liczyło się tylko to, że żyła. *** Usłyszeli jak coś upadło na podłogę. Wbiegli z impetem do środka. Staruszka nawet nie zdążyła spróbować ich zatrzymać. Na podłodze leżeli Czkawka i Astrid, którzy nie zwracając uwagi na gości dalej się obściskiwali. Jeźdźcy dopiero po chwili zorientowali się, że przychodzą lekko nie w porę. Zakochana para z niechęcią wstała. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. - Emm… Astrid! - zaczął Sączysmark – Ty żyjesz? - Nie! Umarłam, idioto! Nie widać? Wojowniczka miała szczerą ochotę przetestować wytrzymałość stojącego obok wazonu na głowie wikinga. Ostatecznie się powstrzymała. Szkoda wazonu. - Hej uspokójcie się – powiedziała spokojnie Heathera. – Cieszmy się, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło. - Nie do końca. Wszyscy spojrzeli na znachorkę. - Jak to? – zapytał Śledzik. - Nie skończyło – szepnęła kobieta. – Jeszcze nie. Po chwili milczenia dodała: - Musicie się spieszyć. Wasz przyjaciel, podobnie jak i wy jesteście w niebezpieczeństwie. Wybaczcie moi drodzy, że tak mało, ale ostatnio na serio ledwie mi starcza czasu (chędożone w rzyć konkursy!). Powoli zbliżamy się do końca. *** Zielona mgła zaczynała go otaczać. Pomyślał sobie, że to jakieś szatańskie sztuczki, które chcą go zaskoczyć i perfidnie zabić. Jednak jeśli tak było, to owe złe moce były subtelne i dyskretne niczym łopatą w twarz. Mimo wszystko czuł się jednak lekko niepewnie. Coś zaczęło się przed nim pojawiać. Jakaś… postać? I tak oto stanął przed nim ciemnowłosy, wysoki mężczyzna w starej szacie. W ręce trzymał stary, prawdopodobnie przeżarty przez korniki kostur. Była to zjawa. Z wyglądu przypominała maga. I wtedy zrozumiał – to postać z jego snu. We śnie jednak widział on dość młodego wojownika, tymczasem przed Ianem stała osoba w podeszłym już wieku z drobnymi zmarszczkami na twarzy i kilkoma siwymi włosami wśród czarnej czupryny. - Ciekawe czy chociaż głos ten sam – pocieszył się w myślach wojownik. - Nareszcie jesteś – zaczęła zjawa, jednocześnie niepokojąco się przy tym uśmiechając - bardzo długo czekałem na twe przybycie. - Tak, głos ten sam – rozmyślał dalej Ian, po czym spytał ducha. – My się znamy? - Spotkaliśmy się, i to wiele razy. A mimo to widzimy się pierwszy raz. - Aha, teraz będziesz mi tu zagadkami, co? – pomyślał wojownik, a następnie znów zadał pytanie. – Jak się nazywasz? - To nieistotne. Najważniejsze jest to, że ty tu jesteś, Ianie. Wojownik doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli miał stąd wyjść żywy, to jest to najodpowiedniejszy moment. Wymusił na swej twarzy uśmiech. - Cóż, bardzo miło mi się z panem gawędziło, – zaczął wyjątkowo sztucznie – ale na mnie już czas. Wojownik odwrócił się już do wyjścia, gdy w jedynym korytarzu prowadzącym na zewnątrz pojawiła się niezbyt przyjaźnie wyglądająca bariera. Była cała niebieska, przezroczysta, a na domiar złego przebiegały po niej dziwne fale energii. - Dalej, spróbuj tędy przejść – zarechotał staruszek. – Oszczędzisz mi kłopotu. Wojownik kopnął leżący obok kamyk w stronę przeszkody. Coś zabłysnęło. Gdy Ian otworzył oczy, okazało się, że kamyka już nie ma. - I to było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o taktyczny odwrót – szepnął pod nosem mężczyzna. Odwrócił się w stronę maga. - Dobra, gadaj czego chcesz. - Ciebie, wojowniku. Ian podniósł jedną brew ze zdziwienia, co zaowocowało dość zabawną miną u tego prawie zawsze spochmurniałego człowieka. - Co? Tylko tyle był w stanie powiedzieć. - Widzę, że trochę sobie tu posiedzimy, zanim raczysz wreszcie dać się łaskawie ukatrupić, – powiedział zirytowany starzec – więc wszystko ci wyjaśnię. - Byłbym panu bardzo wdzięczny. - Zacznijmy od tego, długowłosy, że jestem nekromantą. Wiesz, czym się trudzą nekromanci? - Wskrzeszacie trupy do swych niecnych planów, tak? – zapytał Ian. - Istotnie. Jak zauważyłeś, jestem duchem. Cóż, niefortunny eksperyment. Jednak nadal mogę wpływać na świat żywych. Można powiedzieć, że nie do końca umarłem. Postanowiłem więc dalej realizować swe, jak to ująłeś, niecne plany. Zacząłem od wyrżnięcia waszej wioski. - Ty synu! – wrzasnął rozwścieczony wojownik, wyjmując miecz z pochwy. Nekromanta wybuchnął śmiechem. - Jak masz zamiar zabić kogoś, kto od dawna nie żyje? – spytał z rozbawieniem. Mężczyzna miał ogromną ochotę, aby jednak spróbować ponownie pozbawić maga życia, a mimo to postanowił dać starcowi dokończyć. -Posłużyłem się w tym celu smokami. Są bardzo uległe. Miały zabić wszystkich. I zabiły wszystkich, oprócz ciebie, bo jakimś przeklętym cudem przeżyłeś. - Streszczaj się, nie mam całego dnia! – warknął Ian. Mag kontynuował: - Gdybyś znał podstawy mej profesji, wiedziałbyś wtedy, że zaczęte rzeczy trzeba dokończyć. Niestety ja wszystkiego nie dokończyłem. W końcu jedna osoba przeżyła! Najprościej mówiąc, nie mogę nic więcej zrobić, dopóki tego nie skończę. - I dlatego mnie tu ściągnąłeś – powiedział wojownik. – Aby mnie zabić, tak? I po co to wszystko?! Aby władać światem? - Dokładnie tak – odpowiedział z uśmiechem starzec. Ian spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem: - Mógłbyś być bardziej ambitny. - Teraz przejdźmy do kwestii mordu, dobrze? – spytał nekromanta. - Tak, – uśmiechnął się wojownik – nie ruszaj się przez chwilę, dobra staruszku? Miał już w głowie pewien plan. Nekromanta uniósł jedną dłoń do góry. Zaczęło z niej wychodzić czerwone światło. Po chwili światło tempem błyskawicy wleciało w ziemię koło Iana. Chwila ciszy. Coś zaczęło wygrzebywać się z ziemi. Rozdział 19. Kędzierzawy nastolatek usiadł przed swym mistrzem. Minął już pierwszy miesiąc jego szkolenia i radził sobie całkiem nieźle. Zdaniem mistrza nawet bardzo dobrze jak na takiego żółtodzioba, jakim owy chłopak był. Przyszedł czas na lekcję teoretyczną. Jego mentor usiadł na ławce przed nim. - No dobrze, Ian – zaczął wojownik. – Dzisiaj poznamy legendarne typy potworów. Chłopaka nieco to zdziwiło. - Legendarne? – spytał niepewnie. – Czyli takie, które nie istnieją? To po jakie licho się o nich uczyć. - Widzisz, chłopcze. To są takie poczwary, o których wiemy bardzo mało. Większość z nas nigdy z nimi nie walczyła, ale każdy coś tam o nich słyszał. A to z mitów, a to z opowiadań podróżników. Lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Dlatego też opowiem ci wszystko, co sam wiem o takich potworach. - Aha – mruknął Ian. – Czyli, że będzie coś o… no nie wiem. Takich szkieletach? Mentor lekko się zaśmiał. - Jeżeli chodzi ci o żywe trupy, to muszę cię rozczarować. Nie istnieją. Z tego co nam wiadomo, żaden z najpotężniejszych magów nie eksperymentował z tego typu plugastwem. - To znaczy, że nie istnieją? A nekromanci? - Nie! – odpowiedział krótko wojownik – Zwykli magowie istnieją, ale żaden nie zniżył się do takiego poziomu, aby wskrzeszać umarłych. To akurat wymysł chłopów, aby dzieci zjadały cały podwieczorek. - Szkoda. - Nie ma szkieletorów, nie było szkieletorów, i oby nigdy nie było – zamknął ten wątek mężczyzna. *** - No, no – pomyślał Ian. – Nieźle mnie, mój mistrzu, zrobiłeś w . Gdyby cały świat ujrzał długowłosego wojownika i stojącą przed nim małą grupkę zbrojnych, bez wątpienia zmieniłby swoje zdanie o nekromancji, i jej owocach. Albowiem jeżeli szkielety nie istnieją w postaci chodzących monstrów, to jak naukowo wyjaśnić piątkę takich właśnie szkieletów, stojących przed Ianem? Staruszek rozsiadł się wygodnie w swym siedzisku i z paskudnym uśmiechem na ustach podziwiał tę scenę. - Jesteś doskonałym szermierzem, – zaczął nekromanta – ale moich sług nie pokonasz byle jakim mieczem. - Zobaczymy – odkrzyknął Ian. Pierwszy przeciwnik już do niego doskoczył. Miał tylko jakiś stary topór. Mężczyzna natychmiast zamachnął się mieczem i ciął oponenta w coś, co chyba było jego żebrem. I nic. Na żeberku nie pojawiła się nawet rysa. - Tego się nie spodziewałem… Instynktownie zablokował uderzenie szkieleta, po czym odepchnął go porządnym kopniakiem. Zaatakował pozostałych zbrojnych. Niestety każdy z nich był równie odporny na ataki Iana. Z pozoru nietrudna potyczka zamieniała się coraz bardziej w zażartą i niekoniecznie wyrównaną walkę o przetrwanie. Wojownik w miarę pewnie blokował ciosy przeciwników, ale wiedział, że taka batalia nie może trwać wiecznie i prędzej czy później popełni jakiś błąd. I jak na zawołanie długowłosy się zagapił. Jeden z trupów uderzył Iana z boku, zadając mu niedużą ranę na lewym ramieniu. Mężczyzna złapał się za to miejsce. Nie miał jednak czasu, aby przejmować się krwawieniem, zakażeniem i tego typu pierdołami. Kolejny przeciwnik zaatakował, co zmusiło go do uniku. - Trzeba się wycofać – pomyślał Ian. Chciał już to zrobić, ale zauważył, że jeden z przeciwników stał za nim. Doświadczony wojownik w bardzo głupi sposób dał się otoczyć. Dwóch ruszyło na niego jednocześnie. Chwycił się ostatniej deski ratunku. - Jeśli na to też są odporne, to mam duży problem. Wystawił jedną rękę do przodu. Zamknął oczy. Poczuł wydobywające się z jego dłoni ciepło. Po chwili usłyszał huk. Otworzył oczy. Pozostała trójka kościotrupów odsunęła się do tyłu, nekromanta zrobił wielkie oczy, a pod nogami starca wylądowały dwie kupki zwęglonych kości. Ian uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Dobra, teraz ja rozdaję karty. Rozdział 20. Nekromanta musiał przyznać, że tego nie było w misternym planie. Szkielety miały szybko rozprawić się z wojownikiem. Tymczasem w jego siedzibie działo się piekło. To było coś więcej niż mała odskocznia od planu. Ostatni kościotrup został odrzucony z ogromną prędkością na ścianę za pomocą zaklęcia długowłosego. Starzec musiał radzić sobie sam. Ian podszedł nieco bliżej. - No dobra, - powiedział wojownik - zanim skończę ten cyrk, powiedz mi czemu mnie przywróciłeś do życia? Bo sam z siebie raczej bym takiej sztuczki nie zrobił. Nie wystarczyło ci, że raz umarłem? - Cóż, - zaczął nekromanta - powiedzmy że musisz umrzeć tutaj, a nie byle gdzie… - Musiałbyś - poprawił go Ian. - Jakoś mi jeszcze nie spieszno na tamten świat, staruszku. - A kto powiedział, że musisz chcieć? W tym samym momencie wystrzelił z ręki coś, co chyba było piorunem. Ian odskoczył w bok. - A więc tak chcesz pogrywać? -spytał wojownik. Następnie sam wystrzelił zaklęcie w stronę maga. Ten jednak spokojnie je odbił swoim czarem. I tak oto zaczęła się bitwa, która była by w stanie odebrać życie dziesiątkom normalnych wikingów. Ale tutaj ścierały się dwie potężne istoty. I żadna z nich nie chciała przegrać tej batalii. Ian biegał tam i z powrotem, unikając przy tym zabójczych zaklęć nekromanty. Sam jednak nie pozostawał dłużny i posyłał w stronę przeciwnika równie groźne wyzwiska, przekleństwa, no i od czasu do czasu własne czary. Te były dużo bardziej celne, ale starcowi udawało się je za każdym razem parować. Wojownika też dosięgło kilka pocisków, lecz on także je parował zaklęciami bądź mieczem (sam autor tego opowiadania nie wie, jak Ian to robił - przyp. autora). Nagle nekromanta zaczął się głośno śmiać. Na chwilę zaprzestali demolować pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowali. I z którego i tak już niewiele zostało. - Doprawdy, rycerzyku - zarechotał plugawie starzec. - Twój tatuś i mamusia byliby z ciebie naprawdę dumni, gdyby nie byli martwi. Ian się zagotował. - Ach, wybacz - spoważniał na chwilę mag. - Przecież to ja ich zabiłem. Po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. Wojownik postanowił rozwalić staruszka, choćby miało to być równoznaczne z samobójstwem. - Nie będziesz mi przypominał o rodzicach - pomyślał Ian. Wystrzelił plazmę. Jednak nie w przeciwnika, ale pod jego nogi. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami pojawiło się wokoło dużo dymu. Nekromanta był przez chwilę zdezorientowany. To Ianowi wystarczyło. Wyskoczył z niesamowitą prędkością z dymu i zaczął biec w stronę maga. Ten zauważył, że w ręce Iana zaczyna się coraz mocniej żarzyć zielone światło. Nie zareagował. Wiedział, że nie zdąży. Wojownik z całej siły wbił ową rękę między żebra zjawy. Starzec spojrzał w to miejsce. Z jego wnętrza świeciło bardzo mocno zabójczą zielenią. Zwiastowała wieczny odpoczynek. Spojrzał się na Iana. Ten tylko się uśmiechnął. Poczuł niemiłosierny ból. Wszystko wypełniła światłość. Wypuścił laskę z rąk i opadł na ziemię. Wojownik ukucnął przy nim. - To już koniec - powiedział. Lecz starzec nie zamierzał jeszcze kończyć. - Jeszcze nie. Złapał długowłosego za rękę. Teraz to mężczyzna poczuł straszny ból. Jego ręka zaczęła świecić krwistą czerwienią. Czuł jak nekromanta go czegoś pozbawia. I nie chodziło tu o życie. Próbował zaatakować ducha mieczem, ale to nic nie dało. Chciał użyć magii, ale nie mógł. - Więc tego chciałeś - szepnął wojownik. Mag puścił jego rękę. Ian upadł na ziemię. Tracił przytomność. Zanim otoczyła go ciemność, którą doskonale znał, ujrzał jeszcze wstającego ducha. Wyglądał teraz młodziej. Z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej przypominał człowieka. Aż w pewnym momencie nad wojownikiem stała już zupełnie inna osoba. - Mógłbym cię teraz spokojnie zabić, - oświadczył młodzieńczy, pełen nienawiści głos - ale mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Do zobaczenia. Kolejne zaklęcie. I mężczyzny już nie było. Ian nie miał siły już walczyć. Zdał się na swoją szczęśliwą gwiazdę, o ile kiedyś ją miał. Z góry uprzedzam, że next prawdopodobnie pojawi się nie wcześniej niż w środę. No tak, wiem że akcja rozwija się wolno jak krew z rzyci, ale naprawdę mam jakąś blokadę. Teoretycznie mam już z głowy konkursy i nie muszę się przejmować egzaminami, ale wena najwidoczniej olała to opko ciepłym moczem. Z jednej strony chcę już jak najszybciej zakończyć to opowiadanie (wczoraj minął czwarty miesiąc jak się z nim borykam), a z drugiej nie mogę, bo kompletnie nie chce mi się pisać. Word mnie po prostu odpycha. Wiem, że czekacie i postaram się jak najprędzej coś wyskrobać, ale niestety musicie się uzbroić w cierpliwość. Mam nadzieję, że przy następnym opku będzie lepiej. ''' Rozdział 21. Nie minęła chwila, a wojownik się obudził. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zorientował się, że nic w międzyczasie go nie rozszarpało na strzępy. Podniósł się. Rozejrzał się następnie po pomieszczeniu. Burdel. Tak można było w najprostszy sposób określić to, co ujrzał. Magicznej bariery przy wyjściu już nie było. Mógł spokojnie wyjść. Jednak tego nie zrobił. Za tronem, na którym siedział nekromanta, znajdowało się przejście do dalszej części budynku. Choć zdrowy rozsądek Iana mówił, że z tego miejsca w tempie ekspresowym było wręcz doskonałym pomysłem, postanowił iść dalej. Czuł, że po to tu właśnie przybył. *** Widok, który ujrzał, po prostu go zamurował. Oto był w jaskini, w której znajdowała się spora grupa duchów. Siedziały one na skałach, zajęte rozmowami. Kiedy jednak ujrzały wojownika, ucichły. Ian czuł, że gdzieś już widział te twarze. Nagle ni stąd, ni zowąd rozległy się wiwaty. Na cześć Iana. Niektóre duchy próbowały nawet uściskać mężczyznę, ale ze względu na niematerialną postać było to niemożliwe. Dopiero teraz długowłosy ich poznał. Przez całe życie myślał, że ludzie z jego wioski mają zapewniony wieczny odpoczynek w Walhalli. Żałował, że nie przybył tu wcześniej. Uśmiechnął się. Zjawy zaczęły go wypytywać o wszystko. O jego życie, Heatherę, jakim cudem nekromanta go nie zabił. - Kochani, zostawcie go. Ian na pewno jest zmęczony po walce. Doskonale znał ten głos. Duchy się rozstąpiły. Wojownik po raz pierwszy od wielu lat miał ochotę płakać. Kilka kroków od niego stał jego ojciec. Ostatni raz widział go dziesięć lat wcześniej. Podszedł do niego. - Myślałem, że będę musiał umrzeć, aby znowu cię spotkać… tato. - Też tak myślałem, synu. Duchy zaczęły rozpływać się w powietrzu. - Co się dzieje? - spytał Ian. - Ten przeklęty starzec odszedł, a wraz z nim jego moc. Nie jesteśmy już tu uwięzieni. Możemy w spokoju odejść z tego świata. Po chwili dodał: - Dzięki tobie, Ian. Zostało już tylko kilka zjaw. Wojownik ujrzał między nimi również swoją matkę. Chciał ją uściskać, ale nie mógł. Przecież była tylko duchem. Uśmiechnęła się tylko do syna, po czym również zniknęła. - Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, synu. - A więc moja misja skończona - powiedział z uśmiechem Ian. - Nareszcie będę mógł wieść normalne życie. Jego ojciec w jednej chwili posmutniał. - Widzisz, Ian, nie zupełnie. - Jak to? - spytał zaskoczony wojownik. - Owszem, przepędziłeś tego żałosnego . Niestety, on nadal chodzi po tym świecie. Regeneruje siły, aż pewnego dnia znowu zaatakuje. Znowu zabije wielu ludzi. Nam już nie pomożesz, synu. Możesz jednak uratować wiele istnień ludzkich. Długowłosy również posmutniał. - Posłuchaj, Ian. Wiem, że masz już tego wszystkiego dosyć. Ale zrozum, musisz go powstrzymać! - Dobrze, - szepnął zrezygnowany wojownik - ale jak mam go znaleźć? - Żebym ja to wiedział - odpowiedział jego ojciec. Po chwili on również zaczął znikać. - Nie martw się synu - zdążył jeszcze powiedzieć. - Kiedyś to wszystko się skończy. I zniknął. Mężczyzna obejrzał się za siebie. - Co o tym sądzisz, Edmundzie? Poza jego przyjacielem nikt nie został w tym miejscu. Mogli więc spokojnie porozmawiać. - Spodziewasz się jakiejś mądrości życiowej? - spytał duch. - Przepraszam, ale nie mam pojęcia jak ci mogę pomóc. Nie oszukujmy się, jestem tylko trupem. - Powiedz mi chociaż jak mam to wszystko wyjaśnić mej lubej? - Heatherze? - zapytał Edmund. - NIE! Twojej starej! Zaśmiali się. Jak za starych, dobrych czasów. Nawet ta beznadziejna sytuacja nie przeszkadzała im w robieniu sobie jaj ze wszystkiego dookoła. Szybko jednak spoważnieli. - Widzisz… - zaczął Ian - nie wiem jak jej to powiedzieć. ,,Hej kochanie, znowu muszę cię opuścić na Thor wie jak długo. Chyba się nie gniewasz’’? - Może na spokojnie jej to wyjaśnisz? - zaproponował duch. - A ty byłbyś spokojny na jej miejscu? - Nie. Istotnie, sytuacja długowłosego była nieciekawa. - Muszę już lecieć - powiedział Edmund. - Ja też - odpowiedział Ian. Odeszli każdy w swoją stronę. - Zawsze możesz ją, hm no wiesz… uszczęśliwić! - zawołał Edmund. - Może to ją uspokoi? Wojownik gwałtownie się odwrócił. - Nawet nie waż się nas podglądać! - krzyknął. Duch się zaśmiał. - I tak nie będziesz mnie widział. Po czym z dziką satysfakcją się rozpłynął. - Menda - powiedział do siebie Ian. - Świnia w rzyć chędożona i nic więcej! Rozdział 22. Widzieli już wyspę. Za parę chwil mieli dobić do brzegu. A mimo to każdy był niesamowicie zdenerwowany. Bali się, że nie zdążą. - Na Thora, czy nie możemy płynąć choć odrobinę szybciej? - spytała zirytowana Heathera. - Zawsze możecie wiosłować - powiedział Sączysmark. Szpadka oburzyła się tym brakiem szacunku do płci pięknej. - Chyba żartujesz?! Wiosłujący prychnęli. - Masz tu swoje równouprawnienie - pomyślał Mieczyk. Postanowił jednak nie mówić tego głośno. Aż takim debilem nie był. Tuż przed wyruszeniem w drogę powrotną, Heathera i Szpadka powiedziały męskiej części załogi, że one nie mają zamiaru wiosłować. Następnie zarzuciły taką liczbą argumentów, że ostatecznie nawet Czkawka się poddał. Uznał, że nie mają czasu na kłótnie. Jedynie Astrid wyrażała jakąś chęć do pomocy, ale przyszły wódz powiedział, że po ostatnich wydarzeniach musi wypoczywać. Trochę to ją uraziło, lecz po namyśle wojowniczka przyznała mu rację. W końcu dobili do brzegu. Ku ich zaskoczeniu, na pobliskim kamieniu siedział sobie Ian. Cały i zdrowy. Zdrowy… nawet niewinny uśmieszek wojownika nie mógł ukryć poszarpanego ubrania, ogromnej ilości potu na czole i kilku mniejszych ran. Heathera błyskawicznie zeskoczyła z pokładu i podbiegła do ukochanego. Ten wstał. - Hej, kocha… - IAN! - wrzasnęła kruczowłosa. Wojownik z zaskoczenia o mało nie upadł na ziemie. - Do jasnej miałeś się w nic nie pakować! - krzyknęła, po czym wycelowała w niego palec. - Od dzisiaj zostajesz ze mną na Berk. Nigdzie się nie ruszasz! Jasne?... Heathera kontynuowała swój monolog. Ian natomiast powoli podszedł do ukochanej i czule ją przytulił. Załoga statku poczuła nagłą chęć zajęcia się czymś innym. Zupełnym przypadkiem każdy miał coś do zrobienia po tej stronie łodzi, z której nie widać było zakochanej pary. Tymczasem Heathera się zagotowała. - Nawet… nie myśli… - cedziła przez zęby kruczowłosa - że ci przebaczę… Wojownik zaczął lekko całować ją w czoło. - Nic… tu sobie… nie… wyobrażaj… Ostatnie słowa dosłownie wyjęczała, po czym zasypała go namiętnymi pocałunkami. Nie miała już siły, aby się na niego gniewać. I o to właśnie długowłosemu chodziło. Kiedy już skończyli, weszli z powrotem na pokład. Jeźdźcy oderwali się od swoich ,,obowiązków’’. - Ale poważnie, kto cię tak poharatał? - spytał Czkawka. Pozostali również zaczęli go zasypywać pytaniami. Miał już tego dość. Był haniebnie wręcz zmęczony i ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miał ochotę, było odpowiadanie na pytania. - Co ty tam u licha robiłeś? - spytała Heathera. Wojownik pijańsko się uśmiechnął i podniósł do góry jedną rękę z wyciągniętym palcem wskazującym. Było mu już wszystko jedno. - Tylko to powiedz - pomyślała kruczowłosa. - Tylko wypowiesz te dwa słowa, a marny twój los, skarbie! - Długa historia. - IAN! Ian runął na stos miękkich worków. Przyglądali się tej scenie ze zdziwieniem. Po chwili usłyszeli chrapanie. Heathera skrzyżowała ręce. - Tym razem ci się udało! - krzyknęła, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła na drugi koniec łodzi. Jeźdźcy postanowili odesłać całą tę scenę w zapomnienie. *** Odepchnęli łódź od brzegu. Ian w dalszym ciągu smacznie pochrapywał, zaś Heathera chodziła od burty do burty, czekając na przebudzenie wojownika i możliwość wygłoszenia mu kazania. Tymczasem reszta ekipy z Berk, po wejściu na pokład, powróciła do wcześniej poruszanego problemu - wiosłowania. Nie była to kłótnia. Przypominało to bardziej wyjątkowo burzliwą debatę starych bab na targu. - Czkawka, ja naprawdę dam sobie radę - westchnęła Astrid. - Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecka. Jestem wojowniczką. - Za bardzo cię kocham, moja wojowniczko - droczył się z nią mężczyzna. - Przez kilka dni lepiej będzie jak sobie trochę odpoczniesz. My sobie poradzimy. Spojrzał na resztę żeńskiej kompanii. - Chociaż któraś z was mogła by w sumie pomóc. - Pierwszy raz się z nim zgodzę - oświadczył Sączysmark. - To o czymś świadczy. Kobiety tylko fuknęły. - Może przynajmniej jedna z was? - zaproponował Śledzik. - Sugerujecie, że my, kobiety, nadajemy się tylko do wiosłowania? - zapytała oburzona Szpadka. Mieczyk głupio się zaśmiał. - Spokojnie, siostra - pomyślał. - Kuchnia zawsze będzie wasza. Astrid, Szpadka i Heathera spojrzały na niego z rządzą mordu w oczach. Zapadła niezmącona cisza, przerywana jedynie chrapaniem Iana. Minęły trzy chrapnięcia i Mieczyk zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba niechcący powiedział to na głos. Po kolejnym chrapnięciu zrozumiał, że był to błąd. Dwa chrapnięcia później podszedł do niego roześmiany Sączysmark. Klepnął przyjaciela w ramię i powiedział: - No, Mieczyk… masz problem. Po czym udał się w kierunku wioseł. Czkawka i Śledzik postanowili zrobić to samo. Szpadka podeszła do brata. Po jej minie rozpoznał, że raczej nie ma przyjacielskich zamiarów. - Chyba musimy sobie porozmawiać, chędożony szowinisto! Blondyn przełknął ślinę. Czkawka zaczął modlić się po cichu za swego przyjaciela. Sączysmark się chichotał. Ian chrapał. Natomiast Śledzik zaczął na papierze szkicować Mieczykowi nekrolog. Rozdział 23. Było ciemno, a poza tym nie mieli już siły wiosłować. Przybili więc do brzegu i postanowili, że pójdą spać. Zeszli pod pokład do swoich pokoi. Czkawka naturalnie z Astrid, bliźniaki razem, Sączysmark ze Śledzikiem (na szczęście w osobnych łóżkach), natomiast Heathera spała z Ianem. A przynajmniej powinna spać, bo wojownik postanowił kompletnie olać panujący na zewnątrz chłód i dalej ucinał sobie drzemkę na pokładzie. Wyjrzała jeszcze na moment, aby zobaczyć czy Ian raczy zwlec się wreszcie z tych worków. - Hej, zejdziesz ty w końcu na dół, czy nie? - Chrrr… - Jak sobie chcesz! I zeszła do swojej kajuty. *** Ian jednak obudził się po paru minutach. Z początku był odrobinę zdezorientowany, gdyż przez wszechobecną ciemność ledwie mógł dojrzeć pokład. - Dziwne - pomyślał. - Z tego co pamiętam, to mój wzrok zawsze działał bez zarzutów nawet w kompletnej … to znaczy ciemności. Staruszek jak widać spisał się bez zarzutów. Miał jednak nadzieję, że magia mu jeszcze została. Takie czary z użyciem światła byłyby w tym momencie bardzo przydatne. Spróbował. I nic. Spróbował ponownie. Jednak znowu nic się nie stało. Kiedy jednak podjął trzecią próbę… znowu nic się nie stało. - Nekromanta chędożony - stwierdził długowłosy. Pozłorzeczył jeszcze na staruszka, ale sam tego nie słyszał, gdyż wiatr skutecznie wszystko zagłuszał. Musiał więc dostać się pod pokład o własnych siłach. Po trzech minutach i jednym wyrżniętym orle na mokrym podłożu, w końcu dotarł do schodów. - Cholipka - szepnął do siebie. - Haniebnie tu wręcz cie… Wyrżnął drugiego orła. Powoli się podniósł. Wszystkie drzwi do pokoi były zamknięte. Jakimś cudem nikt go nie usłyszał. Zapewne przez wiatr, który duł teraz niemiłosiernie. Na korytarzu pod pokładem było już nieco jaśniej. Lampa dawała co prawda nikłe, ale jednak światło. Ostrożnie uchylił drzwi do swojej kajuty. Nie chciał przecież obudzić Heathery. Wolał nasłuchać się kazania nad ranem. Lecz gdy tylko uchylił drzwi, zauważył że jego luba jeszcze nie wylądowała w łożu. Rozczesywała sobie bowiem włosy przed lustrem. Szybko się wycofał. - Okej - szepnął do siebie Ian. - Tak więc co by tu powiedzieć, aby nie skończyć marnie... *** '''Opcja 1. Wojownik wchodzi do środka. Kruczowłosa odwraca się do niego i słodko się uśmiecha. - Może nie będzie tak źle - pomyślał mężczyzna. Siada obok niej i daje jej całusa w policzek. - Skarbie, będę musiał wyjechać. Prawdopodobnie na długo. Uśmiech w jednym momencie znika z jej twarzy. - Jak to? - pyta z niedowierzaniem. - O czym ty na bogów opowiadasz? Opowiada jej całą historię. Chwilę po epilogu ona zrywa się gwałtownie. - Chcesz znowu ratować świat, tak? - pyta podniesionym głosem. - A czy pomyślałeś o mnie ?! - Kochanie, ciszej. Obudzisz resztę. Kobieta nie wytrzymuje. - Wynoś się stąd! Mężczyzna wychodzi z opuszczoną głową. *** - Nie no, tak to to nie może wyglądać. Spróbuję jeszcze raz. *** Opcja 2. Wojownik wbija pewnie do pokoju. Na powitanie swej ukochanej nie mówi ani me, ani be, ani pocałuj mnie w , tylko: - Wyjeżdżam, gdy tylko dobijemy do Berk. To bardzo ważne. Zapewne prędko nie wrócę. Kobieta z początku powstrzymuje łzy. Po chwili jednak wybucha płaczem. Nie podchodzi do niej, aby ją pocieszyć. To by tylko pogorszyło sytuację. - Przepraszam. Mężczyzna wychodzi z opuszczoną głową. *** - Rzeczywiście, jeśli tak to rozegram, to z pewnością mnie nie znienawidzi. Muszę być pewny, to fakt. Nie mogę odpuścić. Trzeba to rozegrać konkretnie, walnąć prosto z mostu! *** Opcja 3. Wojownik wyważa drzwi kopniakiem. - Odbiło ci?! - pyta go zaskoczona kobieta. Ten rzuca wściekle miecz na bok i przechodzi do rzeczy: - Ty mała, nędzna . Ta wstaje z krzesła jak oparzona. - Uderzyłeś się w łeb czy co?! Długowłosy wybucha śmiechem. - I ty się jeszcze mi dziwisz? Zmarnowałaś mi pięć lat życia! - wykrzykuje. - Ty nędzny ścierwie, nienawidzę cię! Kobieta chwyta za miecz, który błyskawicznie wyciąga z pochwy. Sekundę później wykonuje przypadkowy zamach. Zszokowana patrzy na to, co zrobiła. Głowa mężczyzny wypada przez uchylone drzwi. *** - Ale bez przesady, mózgu. Ian wzdycha. Otwiera drzwi. Co ma być, to będzie. *** Heathera odwróciła się do niego z uśmiechem na ustach. - Hej kochanie! - zawołała. - Widzę, że już się obudziłeś, śpiochu. Mężczyzna zamknął drzwi. Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek im teraz przeszkadzał. Powoli zdjął miecz z pleców i odłożył go na bok. Kobieta patrzyła na niego z chytrym uśmieszkiem i założonymi rękoma na piersi. - Tylko nie myśl sobie, że kazanie cię ominie - powiedziała z przebiegłością w głosie. Długowłosy bez słowa podszedł do ukochanej. Spojrzał na nią takim wzrokiem, że ta momentalnie przestała się uśmiechać. Usiadł obok niej. Spojrzał w lustro. Patrzył martwym wzrokiem na swoje odbicie. - Kim ja jestem? - pomyślał Ian. - Przecież normalni ludzie wiodą spokojny żywot. A ja? Dlaczego nie mogę tak po prostu tego wszystkiego zostawić? Czemu nie mogę być z nią? Bogowie, czemu mi to wszystko chcecie odebrać?! - Ian, wszystko w porządku? - spytała ciemnowłosa. - Jesteś taki… nieobecny. Popatrzył na nią. Szybko odwrócił wzrok. - Nawet nie wiem jak ci to wszystko powiedzieć. Heathera poważnie się zmartwiła. Wojownikowi drżał głos. To się jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło. - Ian, co się stało? - spytała przestraszona. Znowu się na nią spojrzał. - Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo cię kocham - pomyślał. Powoli zaczynała rozumieć, co chce jej powiedzieć. Przytuliła się do niego. - Dlaczego? - To dosyć długa historia. I zaczął opowiadać. Wszystko. Niczego nie pomijając. Cały czas siedziała, wtulona w niego. *** Siedzieli w milczeniu. Heathera próbowała się obudzić. Była święcie przekonana, że to tylko sen. Lub raczej koszmar. - Dobrze wiesz, że nie chcę cię opuszczać. - Wiem, Ian. Doskonale o tym wiem. Po policzku spłynęła jej łza. Rzuciła mu się na szyję, tak jakby miał odejść za chwilę. Delikatnie pocałowała go w usta. Odwzajemnił pocałunek. Trwali tak przez dość długi moment. Cieszyli się chwilą. - Wybaczysz mi? - spytał długowłosy. Popatrzyła w jego oczy. - Oczywiście, że tak - po czym się uśmiechnęła. - Przecież cię kocham. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Heathera znowu obsypała go całusami. - Nie było tak źle - pomyślał. Nie chcę nic sugerować, ale czwartek to dobry dzień, aby dodać nexta. Rozdział 24. Powrót zajął im nieco mniej czasu. Najprawdopodobniej było to spowodowane intensywnym wiosłowaniem. Dziewczyny jednak w dalszym ciągu nie pomagały. Cóż więc mogło zmotywować męską część rejsu? Prawdopodobnie Mieczyk najlepiej odpowiedziałby na to pytanie. Dobili wreszcie do portu. Czekało tam już kilka osób m.in. Stoik oraz Pyskacz. Schodzili po kolei z pokładu. Otrzymali od zebranych wyrazy uznania. W końcu pomogli, a może nawet uratowali życie Astrid. Zdziwił ich jednak wygląd Mieczyka. Wyglądał on jak jakiś biedak po niekoniecznie fajnych przejściach. Tak, wyglądał jak siedem chędożonych nieszczęść. Sam wódz podszedł do niego. - Hej, Mieczyk! Co ci się stało? - spytał. Pozostali jeźdźcy zaczęli się głupkowato chichotać. Astrid i Szpadka natomiast z niewinnymi minami patrzyły się na swoje odbicia w wodzie. W głębi duszy jednak były zadowolone z dobrze wykonanej roboty. Natomiast Ian z Heatherą trzymali się na uboczu. Z pewnych powodów nie było im do śmiechu. - A nic takiego - odpowiedział blondyn. Ostatecznie siniak pod lewym okiem i rana na policzku to nie było dla niego coś strasznego. - Coś jednak musiało się stać - wtrącił się Pyskacz, ledwie powstrzymując śmiech. - No chyba, że sam sobie to zrobiłeś, ale jakoś w to wą… - Nie, nie! - przerwał zmieszany wiking. - Po prostu był huragan… no i tak wyszło. Jeźdźcy prawie się dławili ze śmiechu. - To fakt - powiedziała Szpadka. - Bardzo nieprzyjemny huragan. Na szczęście tylko mój przygłupi brat ucierpiał. Mieczyk pokiwał głową, aby potwierdzić wersję swej siostry. Przecież nikt z zebranych nie musiał wiedzieć, że tak właściwie to huragany były trzy. I wszystkie miały żeńskie imiona. To były akurat drobne szczegóły, które można było spokojnie pominąć. - To co wy na to, żeby uczcić wasz szczęśliwy powrót przyjęciem? - spytał wikingów Stoik. Wszyscy wyrazili aprobatę. Oprócz stojącej na uboczu parki. *** - Hej, Stoik. - Co jest, Pyskacz? - Wiesz, ja rozumiem że to nie moje sprawy, ale nie sądzisz, że coś jest nie tak z Ianem i Heatherą? Stoik się zastanowił. Szli akurat sami, a więc nikt nie mógł im przeszkadzać. - W sumie masz rację. Może się pokłócili? - zasugerował wódz. Kowal machnął ręką. - Co ty. Widziałem już wiele fochów i żaden tak nie wyglądał. - Mają jakąś żałobę czy co? Pyskacz nie potrafił jednak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. - Nie przyjdą też na dzisiejszą ucztę. - Tak ci powiedzieli? - spytał zdziwiony Stoik. Jego przyjaciel przytaknął. - To rzeczywiście bardzo dziwne… *** Minęło już kilka dni od przybycia z powrotem na Berk, a wojownik wciąż nie mógł się odnaleźć. Teoretycznie nie było powiedziane, kiedy ma wyruszyć, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, iż prędzej czy później to nastąpi. Postanowił przejść się po wyspie. Było popołudnie, a on nie miał akurat nic lepszego do roboty. Przeszedł się po wiosce, witając się ze wszystkimi, których spotkał. Zauważył, że do portu przybił statek. Mógł przysiąc, że gdzieś go już widział. Podszedł bliżej. Wokół zebrana była spora grupka wikingów. Iana mocno ciekawiło kto mógł przypłynąć. - Ach, Berk! Moja ulubiona wyspa na całym archipelagu! I wszystko jasne. *** Musiał przyznać, że Johann Kupczy to niesamowicie sympatyczna postać. Nie był nachalny, kiedy wojownik powiedział, że raczej nic tego dnia nie kupi, ale z drugiej strony miał już w zanadrzu jedną ze swoich długich i niekoniecznie bardzo ciekawych historii. Na szczęście, Ian zdążył się ulotnić. Przechadzał się akurat po plaży. Minął miejsce, w którym kiedyś Berserkowie porwali Heatherę. Wzdrygnął się na to wspomnienie. Cieszył się, że była to już odległa przeszłość. Szedł dalej. - Nie wierzę! Jeszcze się nie rozpadła? Długowłosy ujrzał łódkę, z której swego czasu korzystał przez pięć lat. Porosła już jakimś podejrzanym zielskiem i ogólnie wyglądała na niekoniecznie solidną, ale od biedy można było ją jeszcze wykorzystać. Wojownik jeszcze chwilę tam postał. - Ile żeśmy przepłynęli… ale spokojnie. Tym razem będziesz musiała tu zostać. Przez moment wydawało mu się, że łódź odetchnęła z ulgą. Chwilę później doszedł do polany, na której pierwszy raz spotkał jeźdźców. Ile to już było czasu. Nagle coś mu wskoczyło na głowę. - Co do?! - krzyknął zaskoczony mężczyzna. Owe coś zeskoczyło na trawę. Był to tylko mały Straszliwiec. Smoczek jednak nieco się odsunął. Zauważył, że Ian jest uzbrojony. Wojownik tylko się uśmiechnął. - Spokojnie, mały. Nie krzywdzę smoków od dawna. Straszliwiec momentalnie odzyskał dobry humor i postanowił przytulić się do nogi wojownika. Nie mógł uwierzyć jak bardzo się zmienił. Jeszcze kilka lat wcześniej rozdeptałby smoka, a teraz? A teraz pozwalał, aby ten mu się wtulał w nogę. Kto by pomyślał? Po dziesięciu minutach dotarł nad Krucze Urwisko. Czkawka wielokrotnie mu opowiadał o wszystkim, co się tutaj wydarzyło. Długowłosy musiał przyznać, że to miejsce było naprawdę wyjątkowe. Spojrzał w niebo. - Ściemnia się. Trzeba wracać. *** Patrzył przez okno ich wspólnej sypialni. Słońce już zaszło. Wgapiał się w monotonnie pływające fale. Jak jedna po drugiej atakowały brzeg. Jego ukochana brała właśnie kąpiel. Tak bardzo nie chciał jej zostawiać. Lecz co mu innego pozostało. Albo jego szczęście, albo życie wielu ludzi. - Przepraszam, Heathera - szepnął. - Nie ma sensu uciekać od czegoś, co i tak nas dopadnie. Rozdział 25. Jego ukochana brała akurat kąpiel. Zwykle zajmowało jej to bardzo dużo czasu. Miał więc dużą swobodę w działaniu. Wziął do ręki miecz i zaczął ostrzyć go kamieniem, który wziął z lasu. Po skończonej robocie, gdy ostrze lśniło niczym tylna część ciała płci pięknej (uwielbiana przez Iana), ten się uśmiechnął: - Moja pierwsza kochanka. Było w tych słowach sporo racji. Nigdy nie zawiódł się na tej broni, a dodatku przez wiele lat była to jego jedyna towarzyszka podróży. Czasami zdarzało się wojownikowi nawet z nią rozmawiać. Szybko jednak w takich sytuacjach przestawał. Samotność samotnością, ale uważał, że gadanie do własnego miecza może świadczyć o drobnym uszczerbku na umyśle. Schował oręż do pochwy. Wziął torbę i zaczął pakować najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Tym razem chciał być przygotowany. Zajęło mu to dosłownie kilka chwil. Założył miecz na plecy, wziął torbę na ramię i wstał z łóżka, aby zanieść ją na dół. Nie chciał wyjeżdżać już w tym momencie. Po prostu wolał nie narażać kobiety na takie widoki. Domyślał się jak by zareagowała. Płacz i histeria były lżejszym scenariuszem. Otworzył drzwi do pokoju, aby po cichu zanieść bagaże na dół. Nieprzyjemna rozmowa mogła zaczekać jeszcze jeden dzień. Najciszej jak mógł wyszedł i zamknął drzwi. Wszystko jak na razie szło gładko. Dziwiło go jednak, że z łazienki nie dobiegały żadne dźwięki. - A dokąd to się wybierasz, kochany? - Ups… Odwrócił się. Oto przed nim, oparta o framugę drzwi do łazienki, stała naga, ociekająca wodą Heathera. Wy już wiecie co się stanie w następnej scenie, prawda? *** No tak, tak… zbereźne sceny bla bla bla… niektórych może to urazić (phi!) ITP. ITD. Tak więc pamiętaj, że jeśli nie lubisz takich barwnych opisów, polecam szybkie przełączenie strony… I tak wiem, że nikt tego nie zrobi :) ''' Ian był skrępowany jak nigdy wcześniej. Nie dość, że nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw, to jeszcze jego ukochana stała przed nim bez jakiegokolwiek nakrycia. Do tego była cała mokra co sprawiało, że z sympatycznej dziewczyny zamieniała się w niezwykle pociągającą i piękną kobietę. Mężczyźnie wydawało się jakby ociekała nie wodą, lecz namiętnością i pożądaniem. Był dosłownie onieśmielony jej postacią. Powoli do niego podeszła krokiem tak pełnym gracji, że wojownikowi prawie uginały się kolana. Niewiele brakowało, a padłby przed nią na ziemię. Przylgnęła do niego. Temperatura rosła. Ian po chwili był cały mokry, nie tylko z powodu tej nieszczęsnej wody. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu, odrzucając swe piękne, czarne włosy, jednocześnie odsłaniając coś więcej niż tylko delikatną szyję, w której Ian chciał zatopić swe wargi. - Czy mi się wydaje, czy ty się rumienisz? - spytała. Istotnie, wojownik się rumienił. To było coś niespotykanego. - Am… - zaczął rozmowę. - Bo widzisz… tak ładnie… wyglądasz, no i jest… jakoś tak… gorąco… Kompletnie nie potrafił dobrać słów. Kruczowłosa delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. Zabrała swe ręce zza jego szyi, i zaczęła leciutko zjeżdżać nimi po jego piersi. Torba upadła na ziemię. Był tak zafascynowany swą damą serca, że nie potrafił utrzymać jednej, nędznej torby. Odpięła jedną klamrę, a miecz zleciał na ziemię. Obydwoje wiedzieli w jakim kierunku podążają. Obrali drogę na skróty. Przyciągnęła go do siebie i dała mu taki pocałunek, że mężczyzna był dosłownie rozsadzany przez motyle, które zdawałoby się latały chaotycznie po jego brzuchu. Jej ręce nie próżnowały. Dwa ruchy i wojownik nie miał już części górnej garderoby. Kolejne guziki jego koszuli również ustępowały. Wpadli na drzwi. Te również ustąpiły. Wyglądało to wszystko jak taniec, którego finał miał się odegrać na stojącym obok, miękkim łożu. Będąc już na nim, wywaliła jego koszulę na bok. Ten nagle wstał. - Dokąd leziesz?! - spytała wściekle. - Tej nocy jesteś mój. I nic cię nie uratuje. Jej błysk w oczach lekko go przestraszył. Ten jednak tylko się uśmiechnął. - Dzisiaj jestem cały twój - powiedział, po czym zaczął zdejmować buty. - Po prostu nie mam w zwyczaju włazić w butach do czyjegoś łóżka. Nawet własnego. Fuknęła w odpowiedzi. Buty poszły. Spodnie również. Mógł kontynuować robotę, którą zaczął. Odwrócił się. Heathera leżała na kołdrze z założoną nogą na nogę. Machała jedną z nich figlarnie, jednocześnie bawiąc się włosami. - Mam ci wysłać specjalne zaproszenie? - spytała zirytowana. - Moja cudna femme fatale - pomyślał Ian. Podszedł do łóżka. - Nie jesteś na mnie zła, że już teraz wyjeżdżam? - Mamy znacznie lepsze rzeczy to roboty niż gniewanie się na siebie. - Łaa! Nie spodziewał się, że ta w jednej chwili wciągnie go z taką siłą z powrotem na aksamitną pościel. Przytrzymała jego ręce. - Tylko mój - wyszeptała. Chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale jej delikatne usta mu na to nie pozwoliły. Jego ręce natomiast postanowiły urządzić sobie małą odyseję. Start odbył się na jej udach, dalej po talii. Musnął jej policzek i zjechał z powrotem w dół. Zatrzymał się na dwóch wypukleniach. Były niezwykle przyjemne w dotyku. Przestała go na chwilę całować. Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. - To trwa troszkę za długo, nieprawdaż? Miała rację. Przewrócił ją na bok, aby móc zabrać się wreszcie za najciekawszą część tego przedstawienia. *** Leżała obok z zamkniętymi oczami. Musiała dojść do siebie. Przed chwilą była w nieziemskiej ekstazie i organizm mówił jej, że musi nieco ochłonąć. Ale nie miała zamiaru i czasu, aby czekać. Przesunęła się powoli do sprawcy tego całego romantycznego zamieszania. Przejechała ręką po jego klatce piersiowej. Szybkim tempem schodziła coraz niżej. Spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem. - Kochanie, przecież przed chwilą skończyliśmy. Zatrzymała się. Błyskawicznie na niego weszła, oplatając jego biodra swymi nogami. - Skarbie, - powiedziała niewinnie - to może być nasz ostatni raz. Chyba nie sądzisz, że zadowolisz mnie nędznymi pięcioma minutami? Znowu musiał przyznać jej rację. Przeszedł do rzeczy. Znowu usłyszał ten anielski jęk rozkoszy. - Kto wie? - pomyślał Ian. - Może dzisiejszej nocy będzie spokojniejsza niż ostatnim razem? *** - TYLKO TERAZ CHOĆ ODROBINĘ ZWOLNISZ, TO CIĘ POWAŻNIE USZKODĘ! Nie, jednak nie. Rozdział 26. Objął ją w talii. Tak bardzo się cieszył, że nic jej już nie grozi. - O czym myślisz, kochanie? - O niczym, Astrid. Kocham cię. Obdarzył ją delikatnym pocałunkiem. Przechadzali się na spokojnie po brzegu. Chciał jej w jakiś sposób wynagrodzić to wszystko, co ją ostatnio spotkało. - Wiesz, jest co prawda wcześnie, - powiedziała wojowniczka - ale Ian i Heathera chyba nie wiedzą o dzisiejszych zajęciach. Przyszły wódz chwilę się zastanowił. - W sumie możesz mieć rację. Może zajdziemy teraz pod ich dom i im o tym powiemy? Było bardzo wcześnie jak na wikingów, ale nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, aby spróbować. Szli powoli w kierunku chaty przyjaciół. Nic ich w końcu nie pospieszało. Czkawka delikatnie pogłaskał włosy ukochanej. Ta zamruczała ze szczęścia. Po chwili byli już pod drzwiami. Mężczyzna zapukał. Odpowiedziała mu jednak cisza. - Musieli się nie wyspać w nocy, - szepnął do siebie - bo teraz najwidoczniej śpią jak zabici. Astrid skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. - Chyba nawet wiem dlaczego się nie wyspali, skarbie - powiedziała z wrednym uśmieszkiem. Czkawka szybko się odwrócił. Zaczął sobie pogwizdywać. - Jak chcesz to… możesz zawołać ich przez okno… tak… Blondynka udała, że nie zauważyła jak jej ukochany zaczerwienił się niczym burak. Odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła na drugą stronę. Czkawka odetchnął z ulgą. *** - Hej! - zawołała wojowniczka. - Zeszlibyście w końcu! Była zdziwiona, że pomimo otwartego okna, zakochana parka nie raczyła nawet wyjrzeć. - Pomarli tam z tej miłości czy co? - mruknęła zirytowana. Weszła na stojącą obok beczkę i zaczęła się wspinać w górę. Dom był tak zbudowany, że nie było to wyjątkowo trudne. Ostatecznie się jej udało. Chwyciła framugę okna, po czym się podciągnęła, aby widzieć pokój. Łoże Iana oraz Heathery wyglądało jakby tej nocy ktoś stepował po nim w ciężkich, zbrojonych butach. O dziwo było puste. - Może zeszli jednak na dół? - pomyślała. Spojrzała w bok. Rozdziawiła usta ze zdziwienia. - Słodki Odynie… Zeszła na dół w trybie ekspresowym i pewnym krokiem poszła do Czkawki. Po chwili ją ujrzał. Szła do niego bardzo szybko, z zamkniętymi oczami. Co ciekawe, była jeszcze bardziej czerwona niż on przed kilkoma sekundami. - Co się sta… Nie było mu dane dokończyć. Astrid bez patrzenia na niego, chwyciła go za kołnierz i pociągnęła za sobą. - Dokąd idziemy? - spytał odrobinę zdziwiony Czkawka. Zatrzymała się. Przeszyła go wzrokiem, po czym uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. - Jak najdalej stąd. Myślę, że nie powinniśmy im przeszkadzać! Więcej pytań nie zadawał. '''Z góry uprzedzam, że następny next będzie najprawdopodobniej finałem. Kiedyś trzeba w końcu to opko skończyć. *** Otworzył oczy. Pomimo braku energii (tej nocy miał o wiele lepsze rzeczy do roboty, aniżeli spanie), czuł się naprawdę świetnie. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami poczuł na sobie delikatny ciężar czyjegoś ciała. Jednak coś się tu nie zgadzało. Próbował sobie uświadomić, co było nie tak. Sufit jak sufit, Heathera też w jak najlepszym porządku… ale to łóżko było ciut za twarde. Spojrzał w bok. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy zobaczył, że jednak nie są w swym barłogu. Rozejrzał się. Nagle przypomniał sobie, co doprowadziło ich do takiego stanu. - No nieźle - pomyślał Ian. *** Księżyc świecił w pełnej okazałości. Mógł go podziwiać godzinami. A właściwie mógłby, bo kilka kroków dalej leżała śpiąca istota, która dla niego była znacznie piękniejsza od jakiejś tam przerośniętej kulki. Nie potrafił zasnąć. Dręczyły go straszne wyrzuty sumienia. Wiele razy już sobie powtarzał, że tak trzeba. Wiedział, że było to słuszne. Jednak świadomość, że znowu opuści ją na dłuższy czas najzwyczajniej go dobijała. Spuścił głowę. - Gdybyś wiedziała jak chcę z tobą zostać. - Wiem doskonale. Gwałtownie podniósł głowę. Podeszła do niego. - Nie obwiniaj się za to, proszę - powiedziała kruczowłosa, po czym go przytuliła. - Pamiętaj, że bez względu na wszystko, będę na ciebie czekała. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. To mogła być ich ostatnia noc. Grzechem było nie wykorzystać jej do końca. Kolejny pocałunek. Kolejne niewinne uśmieszki. Trzymali się wyznaczonego wcześniej kursu. Nagle stracili równowagę. Upadli na pobliskie biurko. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Heathera z niego nie zeszła. Wręcz przeciwnie. Postanowiła, że tak będzie idealnie. - Chwila moment! Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. - Na stole?! Wzruszyła lekko ramionami i odpowiedziała słodko: - Miejsce dobre jak każde inne. - Rety, ona jest chyba nimfomanką! - pomyślał wojownik. Po kilku pocałunkach dodał w myślach: - W sumie mi to nie przeszkadza… No dobra! To już koniec tych zboczeństw. Prawie. *** Ian pomyślał sobie, że jeśli miałby kiedyś zacząć coś kolekcjonować, to byłyby to miejsca, w których kochał się ze swą lubą. Jak na razie miał już futro, łóżko, no i teraz biurko. Niezły wynik. Usłyszał cichy pomruk. Heathera otworzyła oczy. Delikatnie się podniosła. Pogłaskał ją po włosach. - Chyba już czas. - Tak, Ian. Już czas. *** Nie robili wielkiego zamieszania. Wojownik nie lubił ściągać na siebie przesadną uwagę. W porcie był tylko on, Heathera, jeźdźcy, Stoik oraz Pyskacz. No i Johann ze swą łodzią. W końcu Ian nie miał zamiaru płynąć wpław. Dalej pożegnania i podziękowania. Wojownikowi zdawało się jakby w ogóle go tam nie było. Jego dusza była już gdzieś na środku oceanu. Wsiadł na pokład. Podbiegła jeszcze do niego ukochana. Ostatni pocałunek. Ostatnie spojrzenie sobie w oczy. Gorzki finał wieloletniej miłości. Co dalej...? Heathera nie mogła się pozbierać. Czuła, że Berk nie jest już przyjaznym miejscem. Wszędzie czuła pustkę po jego odejściu. Powróciła więc na swoją rodzinną wyspę dwa tygodnie później. Jedyne, co jej pozostało, było oczekiwanie. *** Jak za starych, dobrych czasów. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio był w takiej karczmie. Nie był to byle jakiś tam zajazd na skraju drogi. To było jedno z najczęściej odwiedzanych przez ludzi miejsc w tym ogromnym mieście. Miejsce przepełnione brudem, nienawiścią i ogólną niechęcią do bliźniego. Zdecydowanie wolał Berk. Jednak z drugiej strony takie miejsca miały swój klimat. Ktoś wywalił się na jego stół. Nic wyjątkowego, kolejna karczemna bójka. Rozlała się mu jednak resztka piwa, a to już było niewybaczalne. Podniósł typa za fraki. - stąd, albo zrobię ci z rzyci garnek! Winowajca natychmiast wstał, po czym się ulotnił. - Ian? Wojownik spodziewał się spotkać wielu znajomych po drodze, ale nie jego. Jak za starych, dobrych czasów. - Co tutaj porabiasz? - zapytał jego przyjaciel. - Aaaa… długa historia. - Mam czas. Wyszli na zewnątrz. Powoli zapadał wieczór i na ulicy nie było aż takiego gwaru jaki był jeszcze dwie godziny temu. - Widzisz tamtą wieżę? - zapytał Ian. Na środku miasta stała wysoka, czarna wieża. Bez wątpienia wzniesiona z drobną pomocą magii. - Tak, widzę. Nawet znam czarodzieja, który tam mieszka - odpowiedział mu mężczyzna. - Ja również go znam. Muszę znaleźć pewnego niemiłego jegomościa i myślę, że ten mag będzie mógł mi pomóc. Jego przyjaciel się zaśmiał. - Co cię tak bawi? Przecież siedem lat temu mu pomogłem. Wisi mi przysługę. - A ty wisisz mu konia, Ian. Wojownik zaklął pod nosem. Przypomniało mu się, że rzeczywiście swego czasu POŻYCZYŁ sobie wierzchowca, który należał do tego właśnie starca. - Wiesz, zanim udasz się do tego maga na pewną śmierć, mam dla ciebie propozycję. Ian zamienił się w słuch. Dawno temu, za Śmiertnika Zębacza dostał od tego człowieka całkiem przyzwoitą sumkę. - W czym problem? - spytał długowłosy. - Gobliny. Jak za starych, dobrych czasów. *** Miesiąc później. - Ha ha! - zawołał Stoik. - Bliźnięta mają dziewięć, Astrid, wbiła, trzy! Śledzik i Sączysmark - ani jednej. No a Czkawka... gdzieś się zapodział. Hmm... - Wypłoszyłeś go swoją przemową, co Stoik? - spytał Pyskacz. Tymczasem na pewnej małej wysepce. - No? I jak to nazwiemy? - spytał Czkawka. Szczerbatek jednak nie był zbytnio zainteresowany. - Swędzipacha? Może być. Tę część historii raczej znacie. *** Co jednak stało się z Ianem i Heatherą? Być może skończyło się to wszystko szczęśliwie. Wszyscy się razem spotkali i było cudownie. A może już się nie spotkali. Cóż, życie to nie bajka. Wszystko mogło się zdarzyć. Zakończenie ich historii każdy musi dopisać sobie sam. Koniec ... ... ... ... Tymczasem w zamku narratora - Tak, wyszło całkiem nieźle. Odłożyłem księgę. W takim stanie może już iść w świat. Nie sądziłem jednak, że uporządkowanie całej tej historii zajmie mi pięć, chędożonych miesięcy. Rety... Na niebie było ciemno, słońce dawno już zaszło. Kominek miło przygrzewał, ale coś mnie podkusiło, aby udać się do zamkowej biblioteki. Dwie minuty i już tam byłem. Moja rodzina od setek lat zbierała książki. Chwała temu, kto przeczytał je wszystkie. Zajrzałem z czystej ciekawości do działu z mitami i legendami. Błądziłem po tytułach... chwila moment. Przyjrzałem się starej księdze, której nigdy tu nie widziałem. Trzeba sprawdzić tytuł. Zły pomysł. ,,Ostatni bój Przybysza" Odrzuciłem od siebie księgę. - O NIE! Dopiero to skończyłem. Nie, nie, nie... w rzyć sobie wsadźcie ten ostatni bój! Szybko udałem się w stronę drzwi. Tuż przed wyjściem się zatrzymałem. Wypuściłem głośno powietrze. - NA WAKACJE! NIE WCZEŚNIEJ! TRZASK! *** Księgi zwykle się nie śmieją. Ta zrobiła wyjątek. - Wiedziałem, że się nie oprze. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tak więc... C.D.N Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone